Luke and the Darth Vader's seduction
by Bacco Orion Nebula
Summary: Luke discovers a darker side to his Uncle Owen and decides to run away. Unfortunately, he ends up being captured by Jabba's henchmen and is sold to a Madam of Coruscant. In the brothel the boy ends up meeting Darth Vader, who enchanted by the child's beauty requests exclusivity with him. (Luke and Vader slash/incest)
1. Chapter 1

Luke and the Darth Vader's seduction.

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

Warnings: Slash – Incest

This is just for fun; the Star Wars characters are not mine.

I don't have beta reader, if someone wants to help me I'll be very very happy.

Forgive my bad English. Maybe one day I'll be able to write in English as I write in Portuguese.

Chapter I

It was another long, hard day of work under the twin suns and over the burning sands of Tatooine. Luke frowned and thought to himself: 'Those damn vaporators appear to just damage themselves on purpose to make my life more difficult. Or, it could be that Uncle Owen just over works them on purpose to keep me here on this hot ball of dust! He knows that as soon as I'll complete eighteen, I'm going to leave and join the Imperial Academy.' The boy threw the hydro-spanner back in the tool box and promptly sat down on the sandy ground to admire double sunset in the distance. Bathed in a soft orange light, Luke rested his chin on his knees and though: 'I wish I could fly away from here, out there in the stars, like my Father.'

"Luke, honey, come inside!" Yelled Beru, back from the direction of their home.

The boy came in through the front and smiled as he passed his aunt, while she patiently waited for him in the doorway. He went down the stairs and headed to the refresher to take a quick sonic shower. Luke often read and dreamed about living in a place where he would have the luxury of using real water to bath in. 'Imagine a place where there was so much water, that I could actually go swimming in it!' he thought to himself.

"Help me set the table, darling." The woman asked sweetly.

Luke smiled back at his aunt and immediately began setting the table, just as Uncle Owen entered in.

"Repaired the vaporators?" He asked in a gruff voice, while starting to

serve himself up some beef stew.

"I did my best, but the one on the east ridge needs a new compressor, not

just a patch job. I'm not going to be able to fix it forever." Luke replied

with an exasperated look at both of them.

"You'll just have to find a way, because we will only have enough money after two seasons!" Owen spoke grumpy as he took the spoon in his mouth.

"But Uncle Owen, I want to enlist me to the Imperial Academy when I was eighteen." Luke whimpered.

"No, you don't!" The man almost yelled. "I need you here; I need you for the harvest, maybe after tree years you can go."

"What?" The boy rose. "Uncle, you know that I want too much..."

"Don't insist!" Owen stopped the boy. "I need you here! You only goes enlist when I allow!"

"Sometimes I think I'm a slave or even a droid!" Luke threw the spoon on the table and went to the room.

The boy lay on the bed and remained a long time looking at the ceiling, "How I wish to travel throughout the galaxy... I wish that you were alive, daddy!" Alone, he let some tears fall.

"Luke..." Beru called coming into the room.

"Yes, Aunt…" Luke tried disguising wipe away the tears.

"Try understand your Uncle..."

"Understand?" The boy tried didn't yell, because he didn't want to hurt his Aunt. "He wants to keep me here! He wants make me a prisoner on this planet, I don't wanna be a farmer, I don't wanna pass the rest of my life in this desert planet!"

"You are like your Father, Luke, and your Uncle fears that you have the same end!" Beru kissed the boy's face and left the room.

Luke waited everyone fall in sleep and left his house taking the telescope that Biggs had loaned to him. "All that remains for me, is admire the stars and daydream, waiting for someday I can get out of here!" The boy went to a nearby dune and sat down, putting himself to gaze at the stars, he knew how much it was dangerous to be outside of his house such an hour, but it was the only moment Luke could stop and think about his Father, and how much he wanted him to be alive and at his side.

"It is dangerous to stay in the desert alone in such an hour..." Luke was startled when he heard the voice. The hooded man came and sat down beside the boy.

"Ben?" The young looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here?

"Oh… the night is so beautiful, is not it?" The old man said smiling. "You looks annoyed, what happened?"

"Uncle Owen…" Luke answers despondent. "He wants to keep me here."

"It is because you are very much like your Father!" Ben said looking at the sky. "Your Father also dreamed of leaving this planet, just like you."

"Did you meet him? Tell me about my Father, Ben, please." The boy begged. "Uncle Owen avoids to talk about him, and I wanted so badly to know more about him."

"Your Father and me, were friends, I met him when he was a child, and he was by my side in the clone wars…"

"Clone Wars?" The boy asked confused. "But, Uncle Owen said me my Father was a pilot of a freighter and…"

"He told that for fear of you want to be like your Father. Your Father was a great Jedi Knight, and a great friend…"

"Jedi?" Luke faced the old man amazed.

"Yes… and the best pilot of the Galaxy!" Obi-Wan smiled.

"I think you're confusing my Father with another person, Ben."

"No, Luke I am not." Ben patted the boy's shoulder. "Anakin was my apprentice, your Father wanted you to have this when you were old enough." Obi-Wan removed the lightsaber from his belt. "I tried give this for you before, but your Uncle didn't allow, he thought this could put crazy ideas in your mind, like follow me in some idealistic crusade. You see, Luke, there is the divergence between Owen Lars and your Father, your Uncle is not a man to let idealism interfere in the business, and since your Father didn't admit or discuss the issue. He was willing to defend a righteous cause in same way that he piloted... by pure instinct. I know, soon you will complete eighteen and, well… this is my gift, when you wish, I can teach you to use it. A few days ago I saw you here and thought in give this to you, but when I got closer, you had come into your house, so I decided to return another day, and here I am, giving to you a gift… your Father's lightsaber." Kenobi said.

Luke examined the handle's controls and he tried to press a colored button near the mirrored surface. Instantly the disc issued a beam of blue-white light. Strangely, the beam did not radiate any warmth, but Luke took care to avoid touching it. Even he had never seen a lightsaber, he knew what it was capable. It could make a hole in the wall of his home or in a human being.

"This was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight" Obi-Wan explained. "It takes real skill to use it. An elegant weapon. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. Anyone can use a blaster or a fusioncutter, but to use a lightsaber well was a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary." He looked almost dreamy. "For over a thousand generations, Luke, the Jedi Knights were the most respected men in the galaxy. They were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic."

"Thank you, it is the first thing I have of my Father." Luke turned off the blade and looked at Obi-Wan. "I'll find a way to outwit my uncle, then you will can teach me and tell me more about my Father." The boy smiled. "Thank you so much, Ben, I have no words to thank you for this gift." Luke gave a bright smile.

"What the hell are you doing here, boy?" Owen appeared holding a flashlight.

Luke hid his Father's saber under his clothes and faced the uncle.

"I was gazing at the stars with Biggs' telescope." He answered.

"What this freak wizard is doing here with you?" The man asked, looking disdainfully at Ben.

"We were just talking about the stars." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Come in, Luke, tomorrow morning I will need you, and you stay here, wasting your few sleeping hours with this crazy old man and gazing at stars that you will never achieve." The uncle said gruffly.

Luke stood, looking in anger at Owen.

"Come in, boy! Now!" Owen ordered.

"Good night, Ben, I'm sorry for..."

"Shut up and go home!" The Uncle pushed the boy. "And you…" Now he faced Obi-Wan. "Stay away from my home and my nephew."

Luke returned to the bedroom and he hid his Father's saber inside the teddy bear that Aunt Beru had given him when he was a child.

"I don't wanna see you out there at night again! Did you hear me, Luke?

"I just wanted…"

"I don't wanna know, if you want to be daydreaming, looking at stars or chatting with crazy old… I will leave you locked in the room at night." The uncle said walking toward the door.

"What?" Luke looked outraged at his Uncle.

"You're grounded, Luke!" Owen stopped at the door.

"What is this mess?" Beru came.

"I'm disciplining our headstrong and naughty nephew!" The man replied.

"Luke, what did you do, darling?" She asked.

"I was just out there with Biggs' telescope." Luke answered.

"…and talking with a crazy old man." Owen completed. "He will be grounded!" He took his wife by the arm. "C'mon Beru, let him thinking about the stupid and imprudent things he did.

Luke was locked in the room, but even he was locked there, that night had been worth it, because now he had an object that belonged to his Father, he had touched and carried with himself everywhere. From inside his bear, Luke pulled out a small hologram player, put it on the bed and played his favorite recording: The Vader's speech against the Rebel Alliance.

The boy liked to hear the deep roar of Vader's voice, the way he spoke, energetic and imperative, and the way he gestured, strong, manly and virile. Luke felt strangely aroused, "I want to meet him, I want him to look at me… but I think I'll never meet him personally… Uncle Owen will never allow." Despondent, the boy turned off the hologram and returned to hide the projector inside the teddy bear, then he took his Father's saber just to admire it.

The object had a short and thick hilt, where some buttons were embedded and above the hilt was a metal disc. Both the hilt and disk contained many exotic elements, including what appeared to be a smaller power supply that Luke had never seen. Although it had belonged to his Father it was practically new, Kenobi undoubtedly had taken care of it fondly, only a few scratches on the hilt showed that it had been used previously. Luke fell asleep holding the lightsaber, he was exhausted and feeling an immense void within himself.

~ooOoo~

In the morning, Luke woke up before everyone, put his Father's saber inside the teddy bear and picked up the projector to watch again the Lord Vader's speech.

'All that remains for me is daydreaming, dream with you touching me, caressing me, wishing me…' The boy turned on the projector and it began to play the recording. The young looked at the way the Sith talked and gesticulated; the boy began to caress his own pink nipples, pinching them and provoking the aureoles. Luke's skin was shivering with desire, his body was begging for more. Slowly he began to stroke his penis through his pants, then his hand removed the completely hard cock out and gently massaged throughout.

Luke had his eyes on Vader's holovid as his hand firmly gripped his masculinity, up and down by the length in increasingly quick and vigorous movements, until the boy exploded trying to contain his own groans as his cock splashed hot jets of semen on his belly.

The boy took a moment to realise that the door of his room had been opened and his Uncle was watching.

"Uncle Owen…" Luke scared closed his pants and sat up quickly.

"Really? I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Owen could not deny, seeing his handsome nephew touching himself that way, so wanton, had aroused him, but his morality told him it was wrong and disgusting, and wish the boy he saw grow up was vile and profane.

"Uncle Owen, I can explain…" The boy picked up the hologram player, but Owen took the object of his nephew's hand.

"Do you have any idea how that's disgusting, boy?" The Uncle shouted. "What's gotten into you? Jacking off for Darth Vader!" The older man threw the object on the ground, the trampled it and turned it in pieces

Luke took the sheet and wiped the semen of his own belly, he barely managed to finish it, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away from the bed.

"I'll teach you to stop being promiscuous and wanton, brat!" The Owen shouted and began to remove his belt. "I honestly didn't wanna do it, Luke, but I have no choice."

The Uncle began to hit with the belt on Luke's back, legs and buttocks, Owen could not stop, It seemed to see the tears in the boy's big blue eyes was the only way to wash the dirt things he thought to do with the teenager. The spanking that Owen was giving in Luke was not so much because the erotic fantasies that the boy had with the Sith Lord, but because of the boy made his Uncle feel; the young had even more heated the desires that the older man had for him and always battled to repress. And such feelings made the farmer feel unclean and profane.

While Owen beat the boy's buttocks, he felt his body aroused, it was wrong, he knew, but to see Luke in that fragile position, showing his ass, aroused the older man, the fact that he was applying a punishment on the boy was an aphrodisiac for the farmer. It was a sadistic sense that Owen repressed for so long, but now, he could not stop.

Hearing the cries of her nephew, Beru ran into the bedroom and saw her husband out of control, hitting the boy with the leather belt.

"Uncle… please, I… I promise, I'll not do it anymore… I… I swear!" Luke was crying copiously.

"Owen, stop!" Beru grabbed her husband's arm. "Stop!"

The man stopped, he was breathless, he looked at Luke with hate.

"What happened?" The woman asked, approaching of her nephew and evaluating the bruises the belt was left on the boy's golden skin.

"This… this boy is perverted!" Owen pointed to his nephew. "I caught him masturbating and looking at the Darth Vader's holovid..."

Luke winced embarrassed, now crying silently.

"So, do you hit the boy, Owen?" Beru asked indignantly. "It's just an adolescent fantasy!"

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

After what happened that morning, Luke did not want to see his uncles and even less has a breakfast, he went to continue the repair of Vaporators and its damage. The boy removed his tunic for not leave it so dirty, and putted himself under a thick pipe in order to change one of the rusted valves.

After some time there struggling with those rusted bolts and washers, the young man felt hands lightly touching his legs, scared he left the place where he was and he faced his Uncle looking at him strangely.

"What do you need, Uncle Owen?" The boy asked staring at his own feet, mortified with shame for what happened that morning.

Owen moved closer of his nephew and began to caress the boy's face with his calloused hands.

"I need to make an agreement with you, Luke… an agreement that may not involve your aunt." Owen began to stroke the boy's lips.

"What are you talking about, Uncle?" Luke tried to run away of the touch, but he was arrested against the condenser by the larger body of his Uncle. "Hey, let me go!"

"Shhh…" Owen whispered in the boy's ear and then licked it. "Be a good boy, and let the Uncle fuck you."

"What?" The boy screamed.

"Shhh... silence, your aunt will hear us." The older man began to open the boy's pants.

Luke began to cry, it had never crossed his mind.

"C'mon, Luke… you can pretend that I am your Lord Vader, huh? What do you think?"

"No!" The boy cried seeing his Uncle removing the belt. "Please, Uncle Owen, don't do that!"

"So long that I've been watching you, brat, you and your skin, hair and perfect eyes, your smell…" Owen began to rub his nose on the boy's neck curve. "You are my doom! I'm tired of wishing you and cannot touch!"

Owen started licking the boy's neck and sometimes biting the soft skin. Luke could only be disgusted by his Uncle's behavior.

"Your skin is like silk…" He started rubbing his erection obscenely in one of his nephew's thighs. "What I saw this morning drove me crazy horny, did you know? You, wanton, touching yourself and moaning like that… Luke, you drive me crazy!"

Desperate, Luke began to grope among the pipes where his back was supported looking for something he could use as a weapon. To his relief, he found a heavy tool used to push big gears.

"Stay away from me!" Luke hits Owen's head. "You disgust me!"

The boy ran back to the house, entered his room picked up another tunic, his backpack, some supplies, his teddy bear (containing his Father's lightsaber) and piloted his speeder into the wilderness.

'I hope Ben give me shelter! I'm not going to back here!' the boy thought sadly because he loved his aunt.

Luke piloted for a while until he came to a rock formation where he could take shelter from the suns, his water was already running out.

Looking for put the thoughts in the place and calm down himself, the young leaned against a stone and opened the backpack searching for cereal bars. The boy tried to find an answer to what his Uncle had tried to do, the farmer had never given any sign of any sexual feeling towards his nephew, somehow Luke was feeling guilty, as if he had triggered such behavior in his Uncle, but he knew that was not true; Owen has always felt attracted by his nephew, but he had never shown those feelings.

~oooOooo~

The Suns were already going down at this time, when Luke awoke from his daydreams at the sound of raised voices. Quickly the boy hid in a crack in the rocks and began to observe the scene was happening a few meters away.

"Jabba has lost patience with you!" A humanoid said, his voice was distorted by a synthesizer. He was wearing a very old armor, full of rusty parts and marks of laser shots, the gorjal appeared to have been patched up several times and the same could be said of the breastplate. Luke could not see his face, because the man was wearing a helmet looking like a gas mask corroded by the rust.

The creature was dragging a human dressed a tunic cream completely ripped, full of blood and dusty.

"Where did you hide the spices, your thief?" He threw the man against the floor.

"Okay… okay… I say!" The stocky man shouted, he seemed to have been terribly tortured, his face was livid, full of cuts and bruises. "They are all here…" He pointed to a crack between the rocks.

Luke further shrank, trying not to attract the attention of the men, but he was not successful.

"Guys, what's that in the middle of those stones?" The humanoid pointed to where Luke was.

A Rodian who was with the rusty armor humanoid walked toward Luke with his gun-toting.

The Rodian gave several orders, but the boy could not understand a word of what the creature was saying, but the boy knew he should to leave, because the Rodian pointed him a blaster and was gesturing angrily.

"Please…" Luke came out awkwardly from his hiding place, raising his hands. "Don't shoot."

The Rodian grabbed Luke's arm, dragged him to the others and threw him on the floor, next to the tattered human. Kneeling on the sandy ground, the boy could clearly see that his captors were in a group of five, the humanoid with rusty, two Rodians, one green and one blue, a reptilian that the boy thought was a Trandoshan and a human using a prosthetic eye.

The boy became tense when he saw the reptilian inspect his backpack, but he paid little attention to the objects and then he returned it to the teenager.

"We can't let this kid go." Said the leader (the humanoid who Luke saw first). "If he spill the beans…"

"I will not speak…"

"Shut up!" The creature ordered. "Arrest him... we will take him to Jabba, he will tell us what to do with that brat."

"Maybe we won a reward…" The Trandoshan hissed.

"Please… please… let me go…" Luke begged. "I won't tell to anyone."

"I've told you to shut up, brat!" The leader slapped the boy's head and threw him into a scrapped land speeder.

The two Rodians and the Trandoshan were using speeder bikes and the others were in the landspeeder. The thief of spices was tied with Luke on the back of vehicle, the young tried several times to say it was a misunderstanding and he would not say anything to anyone, but were words thrown to the wind, the only answer that the boy received was a slap in his face. Realizing that it would does not help to argue with the men, the boy remained silent during the trip to the Jabba's palace.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

When they arrived, the boy was dragged into the palace with the man who had been tortured. The young had heard various stories about the gangster, but he had never seen him. The only words that Luke found to define Jabba were: Disgusting, loathsome, filthy and stinking.

"We find this brat spying on us!" The humanoid leader took Luke closer to the Hutt.

"Iwas not spying… sir... I... was just passing by." Luke was controlling himself not to show all the disgust he felt for gangster.

Jabba said something in an unintelligible language to Luke, but it looked very fun to the Hutt and the Twi'lek who accompanied him.

"Come on, brat!" The Twi'lek grabbed Luke's arm and began to pull him to another room. "Jabba liked you, Now, he owns you!"

"What?" Luke shouted and began to struggle trying at all costs to release. "No… no… Let me go… let me…"

Other Jabba's henchmen who had brought Luke, had to intervene and they were easily able to overpower him, they put a metal collar on him and then they threw him into a large cell with other people who should be Jabba's slaves too.

"Please!" Luke yelled grabbing the cell grids. "This is a mistake, please, let me go…" But no one paid attention to his appeals.

Resigned, the young sat in a corner and silent cries, and there he fell asleep because of fatigue. Luke spent several days in that cell, the boy tried to count them, but there, he did not see the light of the suns nor his meals were regular, then quickly the boy lost the counts.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

"Hey, boy!" A female Twi'lek with green skin poked Luke to wake him up. "Jabba want to see you." The beautiful humanoid said with a sad look. "Wear it!" She handed him a strange kind of metallic underwear and a pair of boots. "Bib Fortuna will come for you soon."

Without other choice, the young dressed the indecent clothes and he went to the cell door wait for Fortuna get him.

"Come on, brat… the great Jabba has business to attend with you!" The same male Twi'lek who now Luke knew was called Bib Fortuna began to laugh as he fastened a thick chain on the boy's collar. "And swallow up the cry!"

Luke was taken to the gangster, and Jabba seemed to be very pleased to see him. The chain that was stuck in the Luke's neck was handed to the Hutt and he pulled it at once making the boy collide with his body. 'Gods, I pray this is just a nightmare!' The young felt his stomach revolt when Jabba licked his face. The gangster's hands began to grope the boy's skin.

Luke thought that such situation so humiliating and disgusting, now he would have to submit himself to the wishes of that stinking Hutt. 'I wanna die…'

But the boy's martyrdom did not last so long, because someone interrupted the Hutt's libidinous activities.

"Oh great Jabba… the Lady that you were waiting to discuss business finally arrived." Bib Fortuna announced the arrival of a middle-aged woman, with long black hair and almond-shaped eyes and skin. Her full lips were colored red wine and she wore very stylish jewelry and clothes (a ruby necklace and earrings, a long black dress and a silk shawl in the same color as the dress).

Jabba has hinted that he was delighted to see her and began to give full attention to the woman, and she did not take her eyes off Luke.

"Jabba, we have an agreement for years, and you know I always come pick up my slaves personally, always seeking the most beautiful…" She looked at Luke. "and healthy... I come here to business. I need of two young, a girl and a boy." Again she looked at the boy.

The Hutt and the woman were arguing and gesturing for a long time, she insisted and pointed to Luke, but Jabba always denied until the woman threw a bag of money on the floor.

"That's my last offer Jabba." The woman said primly. "I'm paying the price of two slaves by this boy."

The gangster reluctantly agrees, but greedy as he was, his eyes lit up for the big bag of money. Giving one last lick on the boy's face, Jabba pushed the boy toward the woman.

"Wise decision, Jabba." The woman smiled. "Now..." She looked at Luke. "Dress up this cloak, child, I do not want your beautiful and soft skin burns with the Suns."

"Can I get my belongings, Lady?" The young asked shyly.

"Don't worry about clothes, I'll give you better and more luxurious things than those your rags, darling." She smiled.

"I just want to get… my teddy bear." The boy lowered his head a little embarrassed.

"Aww… of course you can, sweetie." Her eyes twinkled. That toy would underline the infant and pure aura that the boy exhaled, and it was very, very interesting for the strange Madam.

Luke obeyed and promptly dressed the gray cloak that the woman offered to him. "Anything is better than being sex slave of this disgusting Hutt." The boy walked to the cell and asked for the same Twi'lek who had given him the clothes, for she takes his teddy bear and then he returned to with his buyer.

"Come on, baby." The woman held the chain attached on the boy's neck and began to lead him out of the gangster's palace.

They walked a few minutes in silence to the hangar where the strange woman's ship was.

"Madam Samantha…" A tall, bald and burly man said. "Your ship is ready to leave." He had green eyes, full and designed lips and a brown beard; He was a handsome man, but did not seem good-natured, his gaze resembled the look of a viper ready for attack.

"Perfect, Otoo." She pulled Luke to enter.

~oooOooo~

Already adequately accommodated inside the ship, the woman faced Luke:

"What's your name, and your age, my handsome boy?" Asked the woman gently touching the boy's face.

"My… my name is Luke, I'm seventeen, soon I will complete eighteen." The boy decided not to give his last name, because his Father had been a Jedi and perhaps it was dangerous to let they know his provenance.

"Well, Luke, I'm Madam Samantha." She stroked the teenager's face again. "And you will work for me in my "home" in Coruscant."

Luke nodded. 'Coruscant?' Thought the boy scared. Be leaving Tatooine for a long journey across the galaxy was not exciting him, on the contrary, it only added to the feeling that there was something wrong. He would be slave of this rich madam, but what exactly he would do on Coruscant? What is the work this woman would give to him?

"Do you want to get some sleep, baby?" The woman asked smiling.

"If you don't mind..."

"Of course not. Rest... I want you to feel good when we arrive at Coruscant." Madame Samantha went to the table and picked up a bottle. "Drink some of this, it will make you sleep and will reinvigorate you."

Without hesitation the boy picked up a glass and drank the tin reddish liquid, and soon he began to feel sleepy. Luke lay on the floor and tried to sleep. In a few moments the young fell asleep, enjoying his peaceful sleep.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

When he awoke, Luke was lying on a simple single bed in a small room with white walls, yet warm, an old woman (she immediately reminded him of his Aunt Beru) was putting new clothes on an old wooden sideboard carved in a beautiful floral design. And sitting on a comfortable chair was Madam Samantha watching him with a sly smile.

"I'm glad you woke, Luke honey." She said excitedly. "I want to ask you a few questions, please answer me honestly."

"Yes, Madam, what do you want to know?" Luke sat up.

"Are you a virgin, baby? Or Jabba…?"

The boy violently blushed at the question. "I'm still a virgin, I've never have sex with a girl, or a… boy." Luke said, he was already imagining the worst was to come.

"Perfect!" The woman said rising from the chair. "Dinah…" She looked at the woman who arranged the clothes to Luke. "Prepare this boy, I'll sell him today, I'm sure he will be sold for an exorbitant amount." She left the room satisfied with herself.

"Sell me?" Luke asked stunned facing Dinah. "What is she talking about?"

"She will auction your virginity…" The woman sat down next to the boy on the bed. "Don't you understand it yet? Here is a brothel, child... Poor baby, so naive!"

"Bro... brothel?" Big tears started streaming down the boy's face, he knew, good things he should not expect from Samantha, but it was horrible, desolate he grabbed the teddy bear that Aunt Beru had given to him, with his Father's lightsaber hidden in there. 'I could never be like my Father, Ben is light years away and I'll never learn how to use my Father's weapon.'

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Dinah stroked the wet boy's face. "A boy like you should be studying, going to parties, getting drunk and having a beautiful girlfriend, and not locked up here in this place…"

The woman went into the bathroom and began to prepare the boy's bath.

"I will prepare your bath, I will moisturize your hair and spend a delightful perfumed oil on your skin, then I will dress you with a very beautiful clothe." She was trying to cheer the boy, but it was not helping in fact it was contributing to get worse.

Resigned, Luke took the bath, even bathing in a shower with real water did not left him animated, and, of course, the shame of be naked in front of a woman.

"Now let's see what you're going to wear, honey." Dinah took various clothes, one more indecent than other. "Which do you prefer, angel?"

"I… I don't know…" He said confused. "Is there nothing more decent?"

"Luke, I'm so sorry, I only have these." The old woman said sadly.

Without alternative, the boy picked up an outfit any and dressed (a tiny blue panties and a pair of black high-heeled shoes.) "How will I walk with this crap?" He looked in the mirror, the marks of beating Owen had given him were still lightly visible.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, but I have to take you to the auction room." The woman said full of empathy.

The young nodded and followed the woman to the room. It was a small place where only a sideboard served furniture, and on it was one Holonet transmitter.

"What a strange place…" He said, walking in the room.

"Only the customers can see you." The woman explained. "Good luck, the gods protect you." She closed the door leaving the boy locked in that claustrophobic room.

Embarrassed to know he was being watched, Luke tried not to think of how many people were there analyzing him like he was a piece of meat. 'And I wanted so much to make Father proud, but I was turned into a rent boy and here I am locked in a whorehouse.' The boy fought against the urge to cry.

The time in that room did not seem to pass, fear was taking the boy. After many agonizing minutes, a red light flashed inside the room and the door was opened.

"Congratulations, Luke." Madam Samantha walked the room. "Go upstairs and your room is 302, It is where your customer is waiting. And remember to say that you are 18, do you understand?" The woman warned.

"Yes, Lady." Said the discouraged boy.

"Here's everything you need to know about him" The woman gave a small notepad to Luke. "You must be discreet!"

Luke nodded and began to read: 'Please treat the customer very well, because he is an Admiral of the Imperial Fleet. Be respectful!'

The boy walked up the stairs stumbling and twisting his feet because the damned high heel shoes. 'I don't wanna have sex with this man…' The boy thought.

He has gone through a luxurious room, where masked customers were practicing an orgy. Luke had never seen it and stood watching completely dumbfounded. Realizing that be stand at the door watching an orgy was not the right thing to, he quickened his pace to get out of that place. After a long dimly lit corridor, the boy finally came to room 302, taking a deep breath and suppressing all the tears, the fear, the anger and humiliation he came in.

"G-good evening Admiral… tonight I will serve you." Stammered the boy.

"What a lovely child!" Ozzel rose and walked to Luke taking the boy's hand and kissing it. "Wow, what a lovely young, how lucky I am. Much more beautiful in person…" Admiral stroked the boy's face, causing some disgust in him; he was trying at all costs to keep the neutral expression.

"Thanks." Luke thanked, he did not want to show weakness to the man, he would be at least one-third of man that his Father was. "So… What do you wish? I'm at your service." These last words almost ripped up the boy's heart, he held the cry, and kept the serene face. He did not know what to expect from Madam Samantha, so he should behave… but that man caused him so much disgust, what to do?

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? Your beauty enchanted me so much that I barely remembered that I bought you at the auction. Sit here… my little bitch…" The older man slapped his own thighs smirking. Luke felt really offended and he could not resist the urge to punch the Admiral's face.

"Are you crazy, boy? I'm going to call Madam Samantha immediately!" The man practically shouted as he struggled to get up, it was when Luke punched the man again so hard that it made him fall unconscious. That was his chance for escape. Luke ran to the door, he would seek a way out of that place.

Luke ran downstairs looking for a door, a direct exit to the street, but when he found it did not open, to his despair. Not knowing what to do he began to punch and kick the door in order to break it, but was not successful. The boy ran to the window; and to his misfortune he bumped into Otoo the Madam Samantha's bodyguard and pilot.

"What the hell is going on?" The woman has appeared beside the brute. The bawd was with Admiral at her side. "You fucking brat!" She yelled. "What did you do?" She slapped the boy's face.

"I'm not going to pay for this insolent brat!" The Admiral said he was still dizzy.

"Please, forgive me Admiral Ozzel." The woman asked solemnly. "He is new here and very naive."

The man did not listen, he just straightened up and began to going up the stairs. "I'm waiting for you in your office, Samantha!"

"I'll join you soon, Admiral." The bawd turned to face her henchman and her slave. "Otoo…" Samantha almost yelled. "Take this brat to his room. I want to teach politeness to him."

"Yes, Madam." The bodyguard took the boy to the room almost dragged by his hair, as the madam followed them seething, because she has lost a customer so loyal and, of course, the money of the auction.

Luke was thrown into the room and locked with Samantha and Otoo.

"Hold him, Otoo! I wanna give a lesson in this brat!" The bawd shouted, walking from side to other, like a caged beast.

The bodyguard grabbed Luke's arms.

"I release you from being a sex slave of that stinky and disgusting Hutt…" The woman slapped the boy's face. "…and is this how you thank me?" She slapped him again. "You scare one of my best…" Another slap. "...and oldest customers." Another blow. "I should let Otoo spank you! But I am good…" Another slap. "…and I don't wanna him to ruin your skin…" Other blow. "I will correct you by myself, and…" Another slap. "if it happen again... I'll let Otoo give you a beating that you will never forget." She straightened her hair, and again she assumed the pose of rich madam. "Release him, Otoo."

Luke was thrown on the bed, the right side of his face was blood red.

"DINAH!" Samantha called.

"I'm here, Lady." The old woman came running into the room.

"Put ice on this insolent brat's face!" The bawd pointed to Luke he remained lying on the bed. "I don't want his pretty face swollen! Because tomorrow I will auction him again and I hope he is a good boy and give a good treatment to the customer."

"Yes, Lady." Dinah ran into the kitchen picked the ice up, and quickly returned.

Samantha and Otoo already had left the room.

"What happened, baby?" Dinah asked, she sat on the bed and pulled Luke for he lay down his head in her lap. "I've never seen Madam Samantha so angry." She put the ice on the boy's face.

"I punched the customer!" Luke answered. "He sickened me… so disgusting… I did not want him to touch me."

"Poor baby!" The woman stroked the boy's hair. Cheer for that next auction a woman or a handsome man buys you."

"It's all that remains for me." Luke said discouraged. "Damn idea of running away from home, maybe if I had stayed at home and endured my Uncle, it would be better."

"Why did you run away, son?" Dinah asked.

"My Uncle tried to rape me…" The boy began to spill the tears he was holding.

"Oh my God!" The woman stared at the boy. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

Dinah took care of Luke until he fell asleep, she only left the room after had sure that the boy would not be with a swollen face.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke woke up the next day hoping that everything was a horrible nightmare, but it was not, there he was lying on the bed and locked in that damn brothel. He rose from the bed and he went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. "At least my face didn't swell." He looked at his red cheek.

"Good morning, Luke…" Dinah walked into the room. "Almost good afternoon!" She smiled putting a tray of fruit and a bowl of soup. "Come and eat, before it gets cold."

Luke came out, he was rolling in the towel and sat on the bed to eat.

"Thanks, it looks delicious." He said picking up the bowl of soup.

"I will have to make up your face to cover up this redness." She said sitting beside the boy.

"When she will sell me?" Luke asked flatly.

"Soon…" The old woman said. "The customers are coming."

Luke ate and then brush his teeth, when he returned to the room, he chose one of indecent clothes that were available (A tiny red panties, black 7/8 socks and black high heels shoes) he dressed, and then he had the redness of his face made-up.

"Done, baby!" Dinah said, putting the finishing touches. "Go to the auction room."

"Thanks, Dinah." Luke kissed the woman's face, she reminded his aunt.

"Good luck!" She smiled. "And bring your teddy bear with you! It seems that Madam Samantha wants you to show yourself more childlike as possible."

'It was just what I needed, the customers must be a pack of pedophiles!' Thought the boy, taking the stuffed toy and leaving the room.

Luke walked to the room, took a deep breath and entered. He remained there for hours and hours, he was tired of parading from side to other in that cubicle, until the red light indicating that he could get out was kindled.

"Wow, boy!" Madam Samantha grabbed Luke, she had a huge smile. "You broke the record of collection!" She looked at the boy seriously. "Try not to mess it up this time!" She handed the notepad to the boy.

'Respect to the maximum, this client, treat him very well and be a good boy…' Luke had read it feeling urge to roll his eyes, but when he continued reading his heart began to beat wildly. 'Your customer today, will be the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet…' When finished reading, the boy was wide-eyed.

"L-Lord Vader?" Luke stared at the madam in amazement.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Treat him well, and be nice! Do whatever he wants." The bawd gave a malicious look to the boy. "I hear he's very good in bed. He is wild... room 219" The woman smiled. "What are you waiting for, Luke? Go!"

"Yes… yes Lady!" Luke ran toward the bedroom.

Luke came apprehensive in the room, he was shaking from head to toe, but what made his heart race was the sound of Vader's respirator.

"G-good afternoon… m-my Lord…" The boy said nervously. "I… I am here… to serve you."

"Come here, child." Vader called him, the Sith was sitting on a luxury chair. 'The Force is strong with this one.' It was not only the Luke's beauty that attracted Darth Vader, but the Force has also drawn the Sith Lord attention. 'A boy so beautiful and the Force is so strong in him… I have many ideas for you, baby boy.'

The boy approached, he was trembling and shy.

"How can I serve you?" Asked the boy, he stopped in front of the older man.

"Sit here…" The Dark Lord invited the boy to sit on his lap. "Let's talk a little bit."

Shyly the boy sat, his face was red pepper.

"You're shaking." Vader stroked the boy's thighs. "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, that's not my intention."

The Sith began to caress the boy's filled lips with one of his gloved hands, while the other hand gently touched his thighs.

"What's your name, child?" The Dark Lord asked seductively.

"Is…Luke!" He said with a slight smile.

"How old are you?" Vader began to caress the boy's pink nipples.

"I'm sev… eighteen…" Luke answered breathlessly.

"You're just a boy…" The Sith said, pushing some locks of hair from the boy's face. "Have you ever had a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"No, Sir!" Luke answered flushed. "I've never kissed anyone's lips. And I've never…"

"Well… I unfortunately cannot offer you my lips to you kiss…" Vader said touching the boy's mouth. "I really wanted to kiss your pretty and sweet little mouth…"

Luke smiled shyly, picked up the Sith's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Luke…" The older man held the boy's face and made him look at him. "Tell me… where are you from?"

"I'm from Tatooine, my Lord." He answered.

"And how did you end up here?" Vader asked amazed, he really was curious about this boy. "Don't lie to me." The Sith used all his Force Persuasion.

"I…" Luke looked away from Vader's eyes. "I ran away from home, because my Uncle… well we lived fighting… I know I should be grateful for everything he and my aunt had did for me, they take me when I was orphaned, I was a baby… they gave me a home and food, but my Uncle would not let me have my life, he tied me on that farm, but that was not what made me run away from home… please do not think I am ungrateful…" The boy lowered his head. "I ran away because he tried… he tried to rape me…" Luke tried to hold back the tears, but he could not, they began to stream down his face constantly. "I was captured by Jabba the Hutt, sold to Madam Samantha and ... here I am."

Vader frowned, 'I thought that the boy was here of his own free will… and not that he was a slave and he was being forced into prostitution.' He stroked the child's face drying his tears, a sense of outrage and pity came more and more upon the Sith. 'And why should I care? Why? He's just a rent boy! A little bitch! Why do I care about him?" The desires of take care and protect the boy he barely knew was disturbing.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I'm boring you…" The young tried to swallow up the tears, and then look at Vader's eyes again.

"You aren't boring me!" The Sith noticed the redness in the child's cheek and belt marks on his thighs. 'What is this?" Vader touched the injuries.

"I... I punched the customer's face he had bought me at the auction yesterday, and I did not let him touch me… he disgusted me." The boy looked away again. "Madam Samantha punished me for it. And the marks on my thighs are from the punishment I've received it from my Uncle."

Vader remained for several minutes without a word. What made Luke nervous, but the boy did not dare to break the silence.

The Sith began to investigate the child's mind, trying to find who was the man who had bought him and he had punched, and how the boy had been punished. The only part shrouded in cloudiness was his Uncle, Vader could see the man's face, a familiar face, but he could not find the man's name. The Dark Lord didn't quite understand why he was so worried about this so charming little one.

"Luke, forgive me, but it's getting late… I need to go, but I promise you, I'll come back tomorrow." Lord Vader said calmly, caressing the boy's face with one of his gloved hands.

"B-but, Sir, won't you... won't we to fu…" The boy was so embarrassed that he could not speak. "Didn't you like me? Didn't you find me handsome?

"Of course I liked you! And found you very handsome... you are charming. Trust me, I'll be back tomorrow. Good evening, beautiful boy." The Sith took the boy from his lap and stood up to leave the room.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Darth Vader walked in long strides to Madame Samantha's office, his old acquaintance. The man pushed the door and there she was, sitting like a queen on her red wine leather armchair and sipping whiskey.

"Lord Vader, this is a surprise… what are you doing here?" The bawd had a sweet, false and cloying tone of voice. "Why did you come back? I thought you were enjoying my newest jewel."

"And I come to talk about your new jewel. I want full exclusivity, Samantha. I want the boy to answer me and only me." Lord Vader smiled behind the mask and laced his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and the Darth Vader's seduction 02

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

Warnings: Slash – Incest

This is just for fun; the Star Wars characters are not mine.

I don't have beta reader, if someone wants to help me I'll be very very happy.

Forgive my bad English. Maybe one day I'll be able to write in English as I write in Portuguese

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

"And I come to talk about your new jewel. I want full exclusivity, Samantha. I want the boy to answer me and only me." Lord Vader smiled behind the mask and laced his fingers.

Madam Samantha was extremely surprised to hear the Sith's statement.

"But, my Lord… May I know the reason of so much desire for the boy?" The bawd raised one of her eyebrows.

"I think it is not your business, is not it?" Vader said, he was getting impatient.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord, but the boy is prime meat and the best I have here… Many customers want him… Are you willing to pay?" Venomous, Samantha was seeking a way to get more money from the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet.

The Sith realized that the old woman was trying to cheat, but he did not care about that. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect Luke, and he would do it, money was no problem for him. But Darth Vader wanted to strangle that faker. How dare she lie to him?

"Humm… Do many customers want him? But it does not have three days he's here?" Vader asked lightly increasing the tone of his voice.

"B-but, he already has a lot of demand, my Lord. You know how it works when there is fresh meat…" She was hesitant to talk and crossed her arms in order to hide the trembling of her hands.

The Dark Lord walked slowly toward her, his aura froze the office enough for Samantha to feel that he was not kidding, she bit her lip in fear, no words came out of her mouth.

"I can kill you, no one will miss an artful bawd like a cockroach… but you can give me the boy and so we're even. What do you think, Samantha?" He raised his hand and immediately Samantha began to choke.

"My-Lord… h-he... he's all yours… on the house…" Samantha said with difficulty, she was almost unconscious.

"Great." The Sith lowered his hand and Samantha could breathe again. "I'll come back tomorrow." The Dark Lord left the office leaving behind a livid bawd.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke was stunned with what Lord Vader had said and done, and confused about what should do or should not do, the boy returned to his room. "I hope he do not complain about me with Madam Samantha. But… but I did not do anything… literally." He entered the room, eager to lie down; at least he had met the famous Lord Vader, and now Luke felt even more attracted by the high and mysterious masked man.

"Are you already back?" Dinah has entered in the room carrying a bag full of very obscene objects. "How was it?"

"I don't know what happened… he didn't touch me." Luke said throwing himself on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked sitting next to the boy.

At that moment Samantha came into the room with her primly pose.

"Dinah, get out! I want to have a little chat with this boy." She stood facing Luke for a moment. "I don't know what the hell happened in that fucking bedroom..."

"Please, I…"

"Shut up I'm talking, brat! Well, continuing, I don't know what happened, but Lord Vader came to me and asked exclusivity with you."

"What does that mean?" The young man asked, after remaining silent for a few seconds.

"It means that he, and only he will touch you!" She said rolling her eyes. "Boy, you're so silly!"

"Sorry." Luke asked hugging the teddy bear.

"Ok, ok, ok…" Madam Samantha said impatiently. "I want you sleeping now! And tomorrow I want you impeccable to meet him, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady!" The boy nodded quickly.

The bawd left the room and started yelling with Dinah in the hallway, the woman was very nervous, because her screams were audible even in Luke's room.

"My goodness, what got into Madam Samantha?" The old woman came into the room staring at the boy with wide eyes.

Luke shook his head and sank amid the covers.

"I'm going to sleep, tomorrow I have to be waiting Lo-my customer." The boy stammered.

"I'll come to wake you up, baby!" Dinah turned off the light before she left the room.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Vader was at the Emperor's palace, but his thoughts were not on the old Sith, or on the Imperial Fleet, neither on the Dark Side; his thoughts were on the lovely and extremely beautiful boy he had met that day. 'Force, it is a tremendous coincidence, the boy came from the same planet as me… he is suffering, in a different way, but still suffering with the evils of slavery, and… and the Force is so strong with him.' Smiling under the mask, the Sith began to focus on remembering every detail of him. 'Innocent and big blue eyes, his golden skin looks like silk, so soft… and those rosy and full lips… I wish to devour his mouth… his lightly drawn muscles, the small and pink nipples… just a delicious boy!'

Shamelessly, Vader opened his pants and started to touch himself, remembering the shy boy sitting on his lap, the angelic way he spoke, the beautiful lips… those beautiful lips, the Sith had a very sinful idea to do with those lips. All that childish naivete, it seemed so profane to touch that boy, and precisely because of it, the Sith wanted him even more. The Vader's gloved hand rose and fell stimulating his pale cock with ever faster and stronger blows. He could not stop thinking on the boy's body, on his golden skin, on his small and beautifully designed buttocks, the boy was an invitation to sin.

The Dark Lord's respirator began to work harder, until Vader was rewarded with an orgasm, growling he accelerated the pace of his hand while the spasms took care of his body and his penis splashed a lot of semen.

"Luke..." The Sith whispered the boy's name. Still dazed by the recent orgasm he remained seated. "Force… how I want him!" He thought laughing.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

The next morning Luke woke up smiling remembering Vader. "He'll coming to see me…. and he wants me." The boy did not know if he feared or appreciated such thing, he always had hot fantasies with the Sith, but he had never imagined this situation and he was uncomfortable and somehow humiliated by being a slave and be in a position so unworthy.

For hours he remained deep in his thoughts until the door of his room was opened and Dinah came bringing to him a lunch tray, clothes and some bottles of moisturizing oils.

"Good morning, sweetheart, did you sleep well?" She asked, going to the bathroom to prepare the boy's bathing.

"Yeah! Thanks, Dinah." Luke got up and took the tray to eat his lunch.

The boy was talking animatedly with the old woman while he was having lunch, she showed him the clothes and helped him to choose, also helped the boy pick up the oil with the best fragrance. Then the young has bathed and generously spread that delicious moisturizer all over his body.

"Luke…" Dinah opened the bathroom door, and called him. "Madam Samantha wants you ready in less than fifteen minutes."

The boy dried himself quickly and left the bathroom stumbling and put the clothes he had chosen (A transparent red lace panty, red garter belt, 7/8 socks in the same color and a pair of black high heeled shoes.) and then he stopped to look in the mirror.

"Your client will like you too much!" Dinah said, smiling. "C'mon, Luke, hurry up! Your client is the room 280."

Luke nodded taking the teddy bear and running through the halls, his heart felt like it would come out through his mouth, anxiety was tremendous, his hands were trembled and cold, his face was hot and red like pepper.

After going up the dark marble stairs and walk through long corridors with walls decorated by obscene paintings, the child has finally arrived to the door of the room, he stopped to took a deep breathe to not seem so out of breath and then he walked into the room where Vader was waiting for him sitting in a leather chair with his feet on the windowsill.

"M-my Lord… I'm sorry if I did you wait." Luke approached timidly.

"I just arrived, Luke." Vader reached out to the boy. "Come, sit on my lap, as you did yesterday."

Embarrassed, the boy took the outstretched hand and let himself be pulled to the older man's lap, but this time the boy was riding, and facing him.

The boy held the teddy bear in one hand and the other he unconsciously has led to his mouth looking for bite his thumb to contain the anxiety; hardly knew the boy that the Sith could see this gesture with malice and desire

"You're so beautiful, Luke…" Vader stroked the boy's face.

"Thank you, m-my Lord." Luke thanked blushing violently. "You came to see me…" The boy smiled shyly. "I thought you had not liked me."

"I loved you, baby boy!" Vader smiled behind the mask and continued to caress the boy's skin. His gloved hands went through the young's chest and stopped only to pinch the pink nipples. "You're so sweet…" Vader began to stroke the boy's lips with his index finger. "I would to kiss these beautiful lips..."

"Can you take your mask for a moment and…" The young looked down and began to twist his hands.

"I can't do it, child." Said the Sith. "I have a serious problem in my lungs."

"Oh my goodness…" Luke said scared. "Excuse me for having asked it."

"It's all right, Luke." The Sith patted the young's hair. "You didn't know."

Shyly the boy approached his face from the older man's mask and placed a chaste kiss on the part corresponding the Sith's mouth, the child's gesture has made him sigh.

"I wished I could feel the warmth of your skin." The Dark Lord began to withdraw one of his gloves. "I beg you, not be scared with my hands, baby boy." Vader removed the glove, leaving his metal hand exposed.

Luke didn't flinch at the sight of the Sith's prosthesis and he smiled when he felt the touch of the cold metal against his warm skin. Shyly the child grabbed the older man's hand and he took it to his mouth and then he began to spread open mouthed kisses on its extension.

"You're delicious, did you know it?" Vader whispered pressing one of the boy's buttocks. "Last night I did an "homage" to you before bed."

"H- homage?" Luke asked blushing and moaning feeling Vader's hand touching his groin. "Oh…"

"Yeeess..." Vader whispered in an even more seductive tone. "I came liters thinking about you!"

"Oh…" Luke sighed feeling the panty tighten him because of his erection.

"It's for me?" Vader pointed to the boy's erection.

Luke just nodded fearing that his voice would betray him.

"Do I make you horny, my beautiful boy?" Vader stroked the boy's thighs. "Answer me!" The Sith ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!" Luke gasped. "you make me very... very horny!"

Vader released the boy's penis, it was wet and fully erect.

"It is beautiful, Luke…" The Sith just stroked the young's crotch as he drank the beautiful image. The boy's cock was so beautiful, delicate, pink, having some silky blond hair at the base.

Luke flinched a little, no one ever had touched him that way.

"Relax, baby boy. I'm not going to do anything you don't want." Vader began to stroke the boy's face. "Do you want me to make you cum? Huh? I just want to masturbate you." Vader pressed the boy's penis, making him groan. "I wanna see you cum, Luke!" The Sith whispered in the boy's ear. "Cum for me, my beautiful boy!"

Luke pulled away his legs to signal that he wanted the older man's touch.

"See? Your cock is drooling, my baby boy!" The Dark Lord began to slide his hand slowly across the boy's length, wetting his glove with pre-cum. "How beautiful scene to watch!" He said, stroking the boy's glans with his thumb.

Luke was numb with what was going on, his fantasies were coming true, he could not help himself, he was dreaming, Darth Vader was with him, touching him, and pleasuring him. The boy could not control himself, desperate for more contact with the older man, Luke began to push his hips towards Vader's hand.

"Humm… anxious boy!" Vader stopped the caresses, and put his fingers wet with pre-cum in Luke's mouth and the boy sheepishly tasted the salty liquid. "Let's take it easy, baby boy!" The Sith was enjoying to watch the boy sucking his fingers.

"Yes, my Lord…" Luke groaned.

Vader resumed his caresses, he was leaving his hand slide slowly across the boy's cock, and sometimes he lightly squeezed his testicles.

"I never felt so horny for someone before, boy, what spell you put on me?" Vader asked laughably, accelerating the pace of the masturbation and with his free hand pinching the boy's nipple.

"Oh my God!" Luke groaned loudly, he was getting warmer. "More… please… please… more… more…" The boy squeezed one of the Sith's thighs with one hand and with the another he grabbed the older man's shoulder.

"Yeah, my bealtiful boy!" Vader stepped up the pace even more. "Surrender to pleasure! I'm dying to see you cum..." The seductive Dark Lord's voice was making the boy even more aroused. "I wanna see your angelic face contorted with pleasure."

"Oh yes… yes my Lord… yeah…" The boy shouted, he could feel the orgasmic spasms coming.

"Yeah, my beautiful wanton! Cum for me!" Vader's voice was so sensual and inviting. Shamelessly the Dark Lord pushed two fingers into the boy's mouth and he promptly began to suck. "Yeah, suck it!"

"Oh… oh…" Luke's cock began to splash thick jets on the Sith's hand, his face was red and his skin was on fire and wet with sweat.

"Just beautiful!" Vader caressed the boy's face, he was sitting in his lap completely numb because of the recent orgasm and the older man wrapped him in his arms.

"You have not came yet." Luke blushed facing Vader. "How will you do that?"

"I intend to come upon you!" The Sith took the boy in his arms, and put him lying on the bed. "I want to paint your golden skin with my cum!"

"Yes… yes my Lord, I want it!" Luke whimpered.

Vader opened his pants and pulled his big cock out, not caring about the scars or the paleness of his skin.

"Look what I have for you!" The Dark Lord squeezed the base of his own penis.

Luke looked hungry at Vader's masculinity, the boy bit his lower lip staring at the huge red head, it was leaking pre-cum. Instinctively he reached out to the cock, but stopped himself along the way, looking embarrassed to Sith's mask.

"Do you wish to my cock, Luke?" The Dark Lord took the boy's hand and wrapped it in his penis. "You can touch… I allow it!" He smiled behind the mask watching the boy shyly slide his hand over his length.

Inexperienced, the young continued with his caresses and as a reward Vader stroked his hair.

"Your hand is so soft, my little devil… it's delicious." The Sith whispered sitting on the bed next to Luke. "Lie face down on the bed, my boy."

Luke looked alarmed at Vader's mask.

"Don't be afraid, Luke, I just want to look at you…" The Dark Lord reassured the boy. "and I want to cum on your skin."

The young smiled sheepishly and he turned face down on the bed. Vader gently pulled the boy's panty and garter belt off and began to caress his small and soft buttocks, the Sith's view was intoxicating; everything that Luke was wearing were socks 7/8 and shoes.

"Amazing!" Vader said pressing one of the boy's buttocks as he knelt on the bed.

Luke was a little bit tense because of the situation, he wanted and wished to have the Vader's hot semen on his skin, but he was scared cause he was completely at the mercy of a great and stronger man, it filled him with a mixture of fear and desire.

The Sith Lord accelerated the pace of his masturbation as he drank the boy's stunning beauty. The older man gently pulled away the boy's buttocks and began to admire the little pink opening between the cheeks, sometimes stroking it with his thumb, making the boy moan. Vader's mouth watered at the sight, his desire was to tear the mask and lick that pink little hole.

Luke bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder at Vader's gloved hand, it moved up and down pressing the large pale penis. The boy's face was hot, he could not stop looking at the Sith's hand, it was the realization of his most hidden fantasies. It was all Luke always wanted, but he never had imagined one day he would achieve.

Soon the boy heard the older man growls intensify, and within seconds Luke felt the jets of Vader's hot semen over his skin and the musky and salty smell invaded his nostrils. The Sith has marked his territory. The Dark Lord took a few moments admiring the boy's golden skin stained with white as if he admired a masterpiece.

"You drive me crazy, Luke!" Vader said recovering his armor and sitting on the bed.

Luke sat and stared at Vader with a smile.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The boy asked blushing.

"Sure!" The Sith approaches the boy and began to caress his face.

"Since I was 13… I have fantasies with you." Luke said blushing.

Vader immediately began to laugh and it made Luke feel strangely ridiculous, he lowered his head and held back the tears. It was when the older man realized the situation.

"Hey…" Vader took the boy's chin and forced him to face his mask. "I'm not laughing at you, baby! It's just…. Force, how can you have fantasies about someone like me? I had never imagined such a thing. Don't be sad, I didn't laugh at you."

"Thank you!" Luke threw himself into the Vader's arms and kissed the part corresponding of the Sith's mouth.

That was going too far, the Dark Lord did not understand what the hell was going on between him and that charming boy, maybe Vader should be away from the young, but the Sith could not imagine himself without possessing that sweet boy.

"Luke…" Vader began to speak after reflecting for a while. "I'll have to leave Coruscant for a few days, because I have to contain some attacks of the Rebellion. And when I return, I want you to come with me to my particular fortress."

"What… what do you mean, my Lord?" Luke's eyes widened.

"I'll buy you from Madam Samantha and I will take you to my house, what do you think?" The Sith smiled wickedly under the mask. "You will be mine!"

It was the most absurd idea that Vader had ever had, but he wanted to have that delicious boy only for him, he could not imagine other hands touching that beautiful young. Luke belonged to him, only him and no one else.

"I… I… I don't know what to say!" Luke smiled brightly. "I'm very happy that you want me!"

"Great!" Vader caressed the boy's lips. "I'll be back soon, and I will take you with me." He rose from the bed.

Luke also rose, dressed his pantie, kissed one of Vader's gloved hands and accompanied him to the door.

"It is for you!" The Sith gave a good amount of credits for the boy.

"Thank you, my Lord." Luke thanked shyly. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, Luke!" Vader caressed the boy's hair.

"Be careful, please…" Luke said worriedly.

Vader nodded, and leave the boy behind for join the fleet, but his mind was always on the young. 'The Force tells me to bring Luke to my side. The Force is so strong with him. Luke could become my apprentice. Fortunately for me Palpatine is not on Coruscant and he did not feel the strong presence of this boy… my new apprentice. On the isolated Bast Castle I'll hide him, train him and I will be able to have fun with him, I can manipulate him as I please, because he has a predisposition to do whatever I want.' The Sith left a sly smile curve his lips. "He will be mine!"

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke's presence on Tatooine had been missing for days, and it was making Obi-Wan very intrigued and worried. He needed to know the boy's whereabouts and there was only way to do it… to go to Lars' Homestead and ask, even if Owen try to kick him.

The Jedi walked determined to the moisture farm taking advantage of the dawn and then the weak suns in the morning. 'What happened to the boy?' Thought Kenobi getting closer to the Luke's house, he noted Beru alone on the outside looking at the horizon as if she was looking for or expecting something or someone.

"Beru..." Obi-Wan called.

"Kenobi? What are you doing here?" The woman looked at him frightened. "If Owen sees you, he…"

"I'm worried about Luke, what happened to him?" Asked the Jedi. "Where is he?"

"He ran away from home!" Beru said regretfully. "I think it was because he had a huge fight with Owen. My husband ended up losing his control and hit the boy."

"Beru, who are you…?" Owen stopped talking when he saw Obi-Wan. "What's he doing here?"

"He came to ask about Luke!" Beru said.

"I thought that ungrateful brat was with you!" Said Owen.

Obi-Wan looked puzzled for Owen, Luke's Uncle looked… nervous? Nervous beyond his usual.

"No!" Ben answered. "I have not seen him since the day when he was out here with the telescope." The old Jedi faced Beru. "I don't feel his presence on the planet!"

"Nonsense!" Owen shouted.

"You know very well what I am!" The Jedi stared at the farmer. "You know very well what Luke is…"

"I really know!" The man shouted. "Luke is mad as his father was!"

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing! I'm going to look for him!" Obi-Wan turned away from the couple.

"Kenobi…" Beru called even with her husband's disapproving look. "If you find my nephew, please, tell him I'm very worried and if he wants to come back…"

"I don't wanna this kid here!" Owen yelled. "After all we did for him, he turned his back to us!" The farmer practically dragged his wife to the house.

'Something happened! A simple quarrel would not make the boy leave his house like that! Something did Luke run away from home, but what?' Wondered Obi-Wan as he followed his way back home. "Perhaps Luke has thought about going to my house."

The Jedi retraced the way to his house paying attention to every detail, and as the desert already was scorching, he decided to stop at a rock formation to rest It was when Obi-Wan noticed something hidden among the rocks. "This speeder! It belongs to Luke!" The Jedi started looking all over the place which during the dawn had passed unnoticed to him, and to his astonishment he found a crack in the rocks that caught his eye. "Spices here?" He asked, observing the few vestiges of the smuggling.

"The boy was here, surely, but where was he taken?" Wondered Obi-Wan. "The spices probably belong to Jabba, did the…" the simple idea seemed completely absurd, but it was a possibility. "Did the Jabba's henchmen found Luke and captured him? I could check it, but what if the boy was not taken by Jabba's henchmen? I'll be wasting my time and placing the child in more danger, on the other hand this is the only clue that I have to Luke!"

"The Force seems to be pushing me to the Jabba's palace, I'm increasingly convinced that I will find something about the boy there." Obi-Wan knew he had to get fast in Jabba's palace, so he punished the accelerator of Luke's speeder. The Jedi remained meditating along the way, focusing his vision to find the only hope of the galaxy.

To the Jabba's palace he would take a long time and the old Jedi feared that the vehicle fuel was not enough for such a trip; he needed to find the little boy! The hours passed and Tatoo I and Tatoo II gave way to the moons and stars and the infernal heat of the desert gave way to the cold. The old Jedi has piloted by the silent night, he prayed for the Force to Luke was safe. Ben felt a strange disturbance in the Force, but he could not say what it was… a feeling… an action… something was going on, but the Force didn't accuse if it was something evil or good, right or wrong, so he mused trying to find the answer to this disturbance.

It was almost dawn when the fuel was over. Obi-Wan had to go the rest of the way on foot, but to his happiness, he was already close to his goal.

Soon, Ben could to catch a sight of the gangster's palace. 'I don't feel the Luke's presence on that place. Force… please, don't let me be wasting my time looking for the boy here.' Finally the old Jedi Master could reach the Jabba's palace, now he would have to be careful and ask the questions to the right people.

He crept up to the entrance of the palace, Kenobi decided that would begin asking to the guards.

"Hey… who are you and what are you doing?" Asked one of the guards, he was human and wore a black armor covered by a dark brown cloak, he approached Obi-Wan in a threatening way.

"I just want to ask some questions." Kenobi replied using Jedi mind tricks.

"What do you want to know?" The other guards who were gamorreans have gathered around Obi-Wan.

"Do you by any chance seen a human boy here? He is little short, with blond hair and blue eyes." Asked the Jedi serenely.

"No… wait" The human began to answer, but he was interrupted by gamorrean at his side which began to grunt and squeal, gesturing frantically. "He was brought… ah… by the boys a few days ago…" And the human was interpreting what the gamorrean was saying. "Oh yeah… now I remember! Was the brat that Jabba sold to a bawd of Coruscant!"

"Do you know the name of this woman?" Asked Obi-Wan worried.

"I think her name is Madam Samantha!" The guard answered confused. "She has a luxury whorehouse on Coruscant and always comes seeking slaves here. She is famous"

"Thanks guys, you helped me a lot." Obi-Wan said, moving away from the guards, who were staring at the place where the Jedi had been with vaulted face.

"Coruscant? By the stars, Luke was sold to a bawd! Poor boy! I need to think on a way to get to Coruscant, I need to find a ship, and quickly." Obi-Wan was trying to think of a plan. "Well… I'll not be able to take Luke off that brothel if I follow the rules!" Pondered the Jedi looking at the ship which probably belonged to one of the Jabba's smugglers.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke was still numb with everything that had happened, the boy could not hide his happiness. Lying on his bed the boy stood staring at the ceiling with a dreamy look and a radiant smile. "I just need to stay here a few days and then Lord Vader will come for me…" The boy sighed and bit his lower lip. "I'll kiss him, (I think he must have some place where he can get the helmet and the mask) I will be able to sleep with him and make love." The boy shuddered at the thought.

The memories of his last meeting with Vader did not come out of his head. The Dark Lord's leather gloves, the metal hands, the deep voice, the smell of musk and leather was almost an aphrodisiac to Luke, the way he stroked him, touched his lips, the taste of his gloves and the feeling of his cold prostheses on his skin...

"I need you, my Lord..." Whispered the boy putting his hand inside his own panty.

Imagining his hands were the Vader's hands, the boy began to touch himself, with one hand he began a slow masturbation and with the other he began to stroke his own stomach, chest and pinch his nipples.

The boy licked and bit his own lips in an obscene way as his hands were busy to give him pleasure. His skin was shivering and wet with sweat, his eyes were half open as his lips releasing sweet moans of pleasure.

Unknowingly, Luke sent all his lust directly to Vader through the Force.

"In stars's name what this is?" Wondered Vader at feel the animalistic wave of desire invade and spread like wildfire through his veins, the Sith had to suppress a groan of pure pleasure, because he was in his Star Destroyer bridge and surrounded by officers. "Luke!" The Dark Lord groaned through the Force, savoring the sweet sensation from contact with the boy.

Vader leave the officers, and walked alone to one of the front windows to enjoy the hot sensations that the boy was sending.

"Lord Vader…" Luke groaned before reaching the climax and ejaculate against his belly.

Without knowing the boy shared all his orgasm with Vader. The Sith bit hard on his lower lip and shook hands into fists until the leather of his gloves sizzle to contain his moans which threatened erupt from his lips.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Obi-Wan had no choice but to steal the ship of the smuggler who was probably having business with Jabba. Using the Force Influence, the old man managed to get through the guards, remove the pilot from inside the ship and take charge. 'Fast and quiet! Until now everything is going perfectly well!' Theft was not a noble thing, but the situation called for desperate measures and the old Jedi had no time for moralizing. After familiarizing himself with the controls (It had so long time since Obi-Wan had flown) Kenobi finally left Tatooine towards to Coruscant.

The Jedi prayed for Force for do not find any Imperial patrol on his way. "At least the owner of the ship could not complain to anyone about the theft."

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

The rebuke of the Rebels was being a success, soon the rebellion would be crushed, but Vader's thoughts were not on it, because the victory was certain, his thoughts were on the " blondie " Force Sensitive that he left on Coruscant, his new apprentice and in his spare time would be his delicious little whore.

It was still a mystery to Vader how they had created such a bond without even start training, but then this would be investigated, when he and Luke were together.

"My glory days are coming... soon I will rule the galaxy, and Luke will be my apprentice! The Force wants to unite us… our destinies are bonded…"


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and the Darth Vader's seduction 03

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

Warnings: Slash – Incest

This is just for fun; the Star Wars characters are not mine.

I don't have beta reader, if someone wants to help me I'll be very very happy.

Forgive my bad English. Maybe one day I'll be able to write in English as I write in Portuguese

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

After traveling for many light years Obi-Wan finally reached at Coruscant. 'How the hell do I land here? I'm too old for this stuff, but Luke needs me and I'll help him!' Trying to remember the places where smugglers and people who do not want anyone snooping used to land, the Jedi found a place that was half-abandoned by the rest of the city.

(Imperial patrols didn't give much importance to Obi-Wan, after all there was nothing suspicious about an elderly man who vehemently claimed that he was there to visit his granddaughter. Of course the old Jedi has used a little bit of his mind tricks.)

It was a place with many old buildings and ruins (who frequented that place really didn't want company). 'Force, since the Jedi Purge I've not come back here anymore.'

In a secluded corner full of crumbling buildings he landed and came out of the ship putting the hood. The Jedi still knew well that city, but was needing to refresh his memory about Madame Samantha, the woman's name was not strange to him, but he didn't remember her.

So, Obi-Wan decided to walk to a bar of dubious reputation that he thought should still be nearby. Politely, the Jedi has spoken with the customers always looking for to find someone who would go to the side of the town where Luke's Force Signature was coming from; the first bar he tried, no one was of great help to him, because the area where the boy's Signature was coming was noble and no one there had something to do in a such region. After two days sleeping on the streets, Ben still continued with his plan to go to bars and look for someone who could offer him a ride, and that's what he did in the morning.

"Do you know, people like me or you don't have so much to do in these places, right?" Asked the middle-aged man that Obi-Wan had approached, he was wearing an old leather black jacket and jeans.

"Yes I know, sir, but I look for a job, I'm an expert in fine drinks…"

"Hum…" The human raised an eyebrow.

"I went through hard times." Obi-Wan said calmly, using his power of persuasion.

"I cannot take you there, sir, but I can get you closer to where you want to reach." Said the man.

"This will be a great help." Obi-Wan said content.

The human gave a ride to Obi-Wan on his speeder, and left him a few kilometers (but still far) from his destination.

'Until now, I've counted a lot with my luck, even though I've spent two days looking for the brothel where Luke is trapped. Strangely these two days that I'm here I didn't feel the presence of the Emperor, or Vader, I just feel Luke's Force Signature, and this is what gives me hope to keep looking for him.'

Obi-Wan began to walk the kilometers that separated him from the brothel, and every step he took, he felt the Luke's Force Signature increase, and it made him walk faster and faster.

Only in the end of the afternoon the Jedi managed to reach to his destination, Ben was tired, but glad for to be able to arrive his goal before the nightfall. The brothel was a white five-story building in a classical Baroque architecture, during the day it would be only a beautiful building to admire, but in the night it was modificade by the red lamps.

Ben approached an employee who was carrying some whiskey bottles down into the establishment and asked about the bawd and the operating hours of the brothel, the man at first seemed a little amazed at the questions, but he responded with a sneer on his lips:

"Samantha is a Madam very very demanded by the Coruscant elite… yes, she is very famous. The brothel works practically day and night. She has a lot of pretty things inside that brothel, but I doubt they let someone like you get in!" The man laughed looking at Obi-Wan with contempt. "Here, only people of high society can come in."

Obi-Wan thanked the man and walked away, at that time the "house-night" was full and it would be too risky to try to rescue Luke, then Kenobi waited against a building from a nearby alley to take a nap.

When the day dawned the Jedi prepared to enter into the brothel. First passing through the guards.

"Hello, good morning!" Obi-Wan greeted the men with a smile.

"What someone like you want here?" One of the security guards asked sharply.

"You'll let me pass!" Kenobi began using the Force Influence. "You'll answer all my questions!"

"Of course, sir!" The guards answered together.

"Great!" The Jedi reduced the distance between them. "Where is the young Luke? He is a blond boy, little short and has blue eyes."

"He was recently brought by Madam Samantha!" Answered one of the men.

"He is very beautiful!" The other added. "He is one of the most expensive toys that Madam has."

Obi-Wan felt his heart breaks when he heard it. 'None living creature should be reduced to a mere object…' He thought as he concentrated on extracting the correct information.

"I need to see the boy!" The Jedi continued. "One of you will lead me to him."

"Sure, Sir! This way!" One of the guards began to lead Obi-Wan into the brothel.

At that time the brothel was practically empty, most of the staff was still sleeping so it was not too hard to get in. They walked for a few dark hallways, climbed some stairs and went through some rooms illuminated with red or black light where some rent boys and girls slept naked or half-naked, probably drunk and drugged, some lying on luxurious sofas others on the floor.

A few more halls and stairways and they finally stopped in front of a door.

"Here is the bedroom of the cute boy." Said the guard unlocking the door.

"Thanks for your kindness." Thanked the Jedi. "You can return to your post, you are an excellent employee."

Luke slept peacefully when the door of his room burst open and a hooded man came in.

"What is going on?" Luke asked shrinking on the bed. "Who are you?"

"What have they done to you, my boy?" Asked Obi-Wan noting that Luke was dressed only in a blue lace panties, a garter belt and 7/8 socks also in the same color.

"Ben?" Luke got up and ran to the Jedi giving him a long hug. "How did you get here?" The boy pulled back a little bit to look at the older man's face.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded, son!" Obi-Wan answered calmly. "I only had to use it correctly on the securities, and here I am."

"It's great to see you, Ben..." Luke closed the door and stared at the Jedi. "But how did you find me?"

"I went to your house and your Aunt Beru told me that you had fled. What happened for you run away?" Kenobi asked with concern.

"Uncle Owen..." Luke answered vaguely.

"Yes, your aunt told me that you've fought, but something worse than that happened." Insisted the old man.

"Yeah..." Luke turned his back to Obi-Wan in shame. "Uncle Owen tried to rape me… he grabbed me when I was working and he almost… but I managed to free myself from him.

"Luke I... I'm so sorry!" The Jedi put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now answer me honestly!" Kenobi did the boy look at him. "Are you hurt? Raped?

"No and no." The boy answered sincere. "I had only one client, because he paid more to have exclusivity… and he never did anything to me…" Luke decided not to tell about the erotic caresses. "We just talked. Lord Vader treated me very well."

"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Vader? Vader was your client? Vader was here with you?

"What's the matter, Ben?" The teenager asked amazed.

"We have no time to talk now!" The old Jedi answered. "We must to get out of here, now! You're in danger!

Obi-Wan covered Luke with his cloak for the boy has something decent to wear and he began to pull him toward the exit, but Luke pulled away from the old man's hands to pick up his teddy bear. They run through some hallways to the ground floor, but they were seen by one of the waiters who immediately called the security.

"Great, it was everything we needed!" The Jedi said sarcastically, pushing Luke into a room and locking the door.

"How do we get out of here, Ben?" Luke asked looking through the window.

"This way!" The old man ignited his lightsaber and began to cut the window grills.

It wasn't long the grills were cut off and they could escape.

"What is the plan?" Asked the boy after they were at a safe distance from the brothel.

"We need to walk a lot to reach the ship that I "borrowed" from a smuggler of Jabba." Obi-Wan said. "We need to ration the food and have to sleep on the street, because I have no money."

"I have enough money for us to buy supplies and some clothes for me." Luke lowered his head. "Was the tip that Lord Vader gave me in our last meeting." The boy realized that the Jedi scowled at the last sentence, so, the boy decided to change the subject. "Where are we going?"

"To Dagobah system, It is home of a Jedi Master called Yoda." Said the old man. "Well... go to that store and buy the clothes you need." Obi-Wan pointed to the small store on the corner. "I'm watching and will warn you if someone come looking for us."

Luke nodded and ran to the store, he was still wrapped in Ben's threadbare cover and wearing those indecent clothes underneath. 'Let's see... I need a pair of boots, pants, two t-shirts and a jacket would also be good.' Thought the boy choosing the cheapest items.

The boy paid the items and has left the store dressed in a gray t-shirt, a black-leather jacket over it, pants, and long barrel black boots.

"Here's your cover, Ben, thank you." Luke thanked.

"You're welcome, my boy. Let's go now." Obi-Wan began to lead Luke through Coruscant. "I'm sorry I cannot give you many answers now, young one, but when we are safe and far away from here I'll tell you everything.

They walked for several hours until nightfall, and then they chose an alley that they could rest and maybe even take a nap, but always taking turns to watch. The next day they continued walking, always sneaking around. Only on the fourth morning they managed to reach an inn of very dubious reputation where they could rest (and best of all, no questions asked, because who was staying there was not the kind of person who wanted to be found).

"And now, Ben, will you tell me what's going on and why I'm in danger?" Luke asked when they walked into the room which only had two single beds and a chair for them to put their things.

"Right..." Ben looked at the boy and sat on the bed. "I had two apprentices, your father and a young Jedi named Darth Vader." The old Jedi grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Didn't you say anything about your father or you?"

"No! No one knows that I am the son of Anakin Skywalker! But where Lord Vader is in this story?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Luke... Vader becomes evil, he fells to the Dark Side, he joined the Emperor and becames his apprentice, he betrayed and murdered your father, and exterminated almost all the Jedi in the galaxy." The old Jedi said regretfully.

Luke said nothing, he just started crying silently. 'I... I cannot believe I've been all this time wishing the man who betrayed and murdered my father... I love a Jedi killer.' The boy has hidden his face in his hands. 'I am a disgrace to my father…'

"Luke, what happened?" Asked Obi-Wan noting the boy's desperation. "What happened between you and Vader?" The old man looked alarmed.

"Nothing ... nothing happened, I swear!" Luke said through his tears.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

After massacring most of the Rebels, the remaining retreated. 'It would be better if everyone was dead, but the few that remain are scared and in reduced number to try something against the Empire."

Vader finally returned to Coruscant and the first thing he did was go to the Madam Samantha's brothel (He did not feel the whopping Luke's Force Signature, what made the Dark Lord alarmed).

It was night and the brothel was very busy, but Vader always preferred to come in through the background door, so that no one would saw him there. The Sith walked through the dark hallways and went to the bawd's office.

"Lo-Lord Vader..." The woman was startled when the Dark Lord entered without knocking.

"I come to see my boy! Call Luke!" He ordered.

"L-Luke?" Samantha stammered.

"What's the problem, Samantha?" Asked Vader noting the woman's nervousness.

"A tragedy struck, my lord..." The madam began to speak.

"What happened?" Asked the Dark Lord with false calm.

"Please, my Lord, sit on my chair and watch the security videos." Samantha got up giving way to Vader on her chair.

Even after years without seeing Obi-Wan, Vader easily recognized the old Jedi. 'Fucking Jedi! I know pretty well what your plan is! You want to use Luke against me.'

"This man came here, took the boy and we could not do anything to stop him." Samantha said frightened.

"And didn't you send your incompetent employees to look for them?" Vader Asked getting up and walking dangerously toward the madam.

"Yes, my Lord, they are still looking for the boy." The woman began to walk away until her back collided with the cold wall. "But they have not found him... it seems that old man evaporated with the boy."

"Evaporated?" Vader reduced the distance between them. "No one evaporates, Samantha!" The Sith grabbed the woman by the throat. "I shouldn't have trusted the safety of such precious boy to you and your incompetent hands."

"Ple... please, my lord, forgive me." Samantha felt her windpipe be painfully crushed. "We... we... we... we... we will find the boy."

"No..." Vader pressed further. "I'll find him. And you... well, you are going to die."

Samantha grabbed the Vader's wrist with her trembling hands in a futile attempt to repel him. In a few moments the woman passed away and the Sith threw her to the ground as if she were just any object.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke could not sleep, the thought that he had become the shame of his father doesn't leave his mind. 'My father would feel disgusted to have a child like me.' The boy began to cry silently. 'Forgive me, Father. Forgive me for being a weak, wanton and perverted. I swear that I'll become a Jedi like you before me.'

Obi-Wan could hear the weeping and feel the anguish of the boy, and it has made the old Jedi very worried. 'Something happened between Luke and Vader, Force… I hope they had not committed incest!'

"Luke..." Obi-Wan called. "Why are you crying, my boy?"

"It's nothing, Ben!" The boy said in a choked voice.

"My son, tell me what ails you! I won't judge you." The Jedi sat up and looked at the boy.

Luke continued to stare at the wall and with his back to Kenobi.

"I didn't tell the truth... when... when I said didn't happen nothing ... between ... Vader and me." Luke took a deep breath. "Since my 13 years I have thought of him and I wanted to be with him... have him as... as a lover."

"Luke..." The Jedi was astonished.

"I... I'm in love with him..."

"What happened between you and him?" Asked the old man touching the boy's shoulder with trembling hands.

"We didn't… have sex… but we touched each other... we gave pleasure each other..." So Luke began to sob. "I'm an abomination, Ben! My father would have disgusted to look at my face!"

Obi-Wan was shocked, but he approached the boy and knelt beside his bed to try to comfort him.

"Luke..." The old man began. "You had no idea who Vader was, it is not your fault, your father never would feel disgusted with you, son. C'mon... Don't think about it anymore!"

"He said he would buy me... take me to his private fortress." The boy whimpered.

"He realized that the Force is strong with you, he was probably architecting some evil plan to use you for his own benefit, or even deliver you to the Emperor." Kenobi spoke with regret. "Now... Don't think about these things! Rest, because tomorrow we'll have a long day."

Luke nodded and tried to calm down while Obi-Wan returned to his bed with a worrying face. 'What would happen if I had not arrived in time at Coruscant? Probably father and son would become lovers, and Luke would be consumed by the Dark Side." The old man looked through the window feeling Vader's presence. "We have to leave this planet as soon as possible!"

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

'You're mine, Luke! And I'm going to hell to pick you up if it's necessary!" Vader thought as he tried to find the Obi-Wan's or Luke's Force Signature. "I felt you, old man... no use to hide now you also felt me... I can find you!"

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

"Come on, Luke, wake up!" Obi-Wan was shaking the young.

The boy woke and got up quickly.

"What is it, Ben?" Asked the boy.

"Vader!" The old Jedi said picking up the few belongings they had. "He's on Coruscant and I'm sure he's hunting us!" He paused to wait Luke get his things. "Come on, Luke, we have no time to lose."

They paid the bill and left the inn as soon as possible sneaking among the buildings. Luke and Obi-Wan still had another whole day of walking to reach the ship.

"We need to be faster, Luke!" Kenobi was very apprehensive. "Darth Vader is very close to us."

"Really Obi-Wan..." Kenobi and Luke stopped at the sound of Vader's voice right behind them. "I'm very close."

Luke and Obi-Wan turned to face the Sith Lord. The boy had a terrified look on his face mixed with anger, how could he ignore the Vader's malevolent aura? How could he be so blind and not realize that the man was a demon?

"Give me the boy, Kenobi!" The Sith ordered.

"Run, Luke! The ship is that way!" The old Jedi pushed the boy toward the ship and ignited his lightsaber.

"You have no chances, old!" Vader ignited his red lightsaber and began to attack the Jedi.

The hate that Vader had kept and nurtured for years for the old Jedi, now it flowed like a fierce and violent waterfall, his greatest wish was to take revenge on who had mutilated him and that day has finally arrived.

"I don't know how you still standing with so much Dark Side energy flowing from you, Vader." Obi-Wan defended himself from the Sith attacks as he could.

The Jedi knew he had no chance to win an opponent like Vader, and it was not his wish, he just wanted to give time to Luke run away from the Sith, because if the Dark Lord put his contaminated hands of evil on the young all hope of the Galaxy would be lost.

"You still preserve the same ability, but the Force is not the same, your powers are weak, old man. Prepare to die, Obi-Wan."

"This is a fight you can't win, Darth Vader." Kenobi looked at Vader with pity. "I know that your power has grown since that time, but I also had time to learn a lot of things. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Believe what I'm saying."

"Your philosophy doesn't affect me anymore, Obi-Wan!" Vader said contemptuously. "Now I'm the master!"

The Sith struck one new blow; at the moment when the old man shied away, Darth Vader described a long bow with the saber, with deadly precision. The lightsaber has slashed Kenobi in two. There was a small flash and the pieces of his cloak fell slowly on the floor. But Ben Kenobi was not inside the clothes. Sensing some scam, Vader sliced the fabric with the saber, but he did not see signal of the old man. It was as if he never had existed…

"No!" Luke yelled.

"Luke..." The boy heard the Ben's voice in his head. "Listen to me!"

"Ben?" The boy said through his tears.

"Run away! Run as fast as you can and if Vader catch you, resist… resist against the Dark Side influence! And never... never mention your Father's name, cause he will try to use it against you! And remember, fear, anger and hate will lead you to the dark side, be careful with these feelings!"

The boy nodded and ran as he could in the direction where the ship was.

Vader followed the boy at a rapid pace never losing his prey of view. It was becoming funny.

"There is no escape, boy!" The Sith sneered. "What are your chances?"

Luke felt his body paralyzed, his legs didn't obey and he just fell on the ground trying at all costs to pull away the invisible force that held him. Slowly the Dark Lord approached of the boy fallen face down on the ground.

"I told you..." Vader sneered turning the boy with his foot to face him.

"Leave me alone!" Luke yelled.

"Oh... I thought you wanted to be with me… was what you told me, right?" The Sith laughed.

"I said that because I did not know what kind of demon I was dealing!" The young man said with contempt.

"Another mind that the Jedi corrupt, but I'll fix that." Vader reached out his hand and began to Force Choke the boy. "You are mine!"

Luke has launched a terrified look at Vader, but he could do nothing against the attack, in moments the boy fainted. Satisfied, the Sith placed the boy on one of his shoulders and began to carry him while he was communing with one of his subordinates "Bring my ship now! I'm sending my location". (And of course the Dark Lord would "silence" his subordinate for no word was told about Luke.)

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and the Darth Vader's seduction 03

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

Warnings: Slash – Incest

This is just for fun; the Star Wars characters are not mine.

I don't have beta reader, if someone wants to help me I'll be very very happy.

Forgive my bad English. Maybe one day I'll be able to write in English as I write in Portuguese.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

"Another mind that the Jedi corrupt, but I'll fix that." Vader reached out his hand and began to Force Choke the boy. "You are mine!"

Luke has launched a terrified look at Vader, but he could do nothing against the attack, in moments the boy fainted. Satisfied, the Sith placed the boy on one of his shoulders and began to carry him while he was communing with one of his subordinates "Bring my ship now! I'm sending my location". (And of course the Dark Lord would "silence" his subordinate for no word was told about Luke.)

The Sith stopped abruptly to a few meters away and turned to the place where he had subdued Luke; on the dirty floor lay the boy's teddy bear, it was something so simplistic, but the Dark Lord could not resist the urge to go back and take the toy.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo~

The young woke stunned and with a sore throat, he was lying on a large bed with black silk sheets (the teddy that bear Beru had given him was gently placed beside him.), the bed had a twisted and polished steel bedside. The room was spacious, but the only items who dominated the place were a huge window overlooking the deep black space, the bed where the boy was lying, and a sideboard next to the window.

Luke opened the teddy bear desperately searching for his father's lightsaber and to his relief, the weapon was still there. 'Where in the galaxy am I?' Asked the boy standing up and going to the window to watch the huge and beautiful emptiness of space. The room was filled with Vader's smell, it was the Dark Lord's bedroom, a few days ago the idea of being in the Sith Lord room would have made the young amazed, but now he did not know what to feel; the scent numbed him and it left him feeling even more guiltier.

"He murdered my father! He murdered Ben! He put an end to the Jedi order! He is a monster! How can I continue feeling attracted to him after all what Ben told me? I'm in the Executor... the Vader's ship... I feel his presence, an evil aura that attracts me… always attracted me."

"Luke, you need to fight against Vader influence!" The boy heard the voice of Obi-Wan. "Vader will use all the resources he has to drag you to the dark side."

"Ben?" Luke sat on the bed. "How can I fight? I don't know how to use the Force, I feel it, but I cannot to control."

"The Force is strong with you, just as it was with your father. Have faith, young one!" The old Jedi said. "I'll be here to help you, and…" Obi-Wan stopped speaking when the door swung open and Vader entered.

"How are you feeling, Luke?" The Sith decreased the distance between them and the boy huddled against the bedside trying to keep distance from the Dark Lord. "Ah... what a way to treat me?" Vader sat on the bed ignoring the scared look that the young gave him. "When we met in the Madame Samantha's brothel you were loving the idea to join me… what Obi-Wan told you to change your mind so fast?"

"You killed my father!" The boy answered in tears.

"Your father?" Vader raised an eyebrow under the mask.

"He was a Jedi..." But Luke stopped talking when he heard Ben's voice in his head. ~ Luke don't say one more word about your father or Vader will use it against you, my son!~

"A Jedi?" Vader looked amused. "I won't remember him, probably." The Sith has laughed. "Your father didn't follow very well the Jedi votes, is not it?

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, frowning.

"Every Jedi renounces the Family... every Jedi makes vow of chastity…" Vader's last words had a warm tone, purring and sensual in his deep metallic voice.

Vader slipped across the bed, grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to stay a few centimeters of his mask. The boy began to breathe heavily, feeling his skin crawl just with the simple older man approach.

"No use trying to hide what you feel!" The Sith purred stroking the boy's pink lips with his gloved fingers.

The boy instinctively opened his mouth numbed by the touch, but then he shook his head violently from side to side.

"No!" Luke tried to pull away, but Vader firmly held him on place.

"No?" The Sith laughed. "I see your body clearly screaming… YES!" The Dark Lord ripped up the boy's t-shirt with a simple tug.

Luke tried to escape, but he was caught by the arm and thrown on the bed, and this time his pants were ripped with wickedness leaving him on his underwear.

"Please..." The boy began to beg, but for what was he begging? Luke had no idea for what to beg… beg for Vader stop? Beg for him to continue? Beg for Obi-Wan to do something?

The young was very confused, he had no idea of what he wanted, well, actually he had, and it made him guiltily. Luke wanted Vader... Lord Vader is what he always wanted.

"I don't want!" Luke shouted, as if Vader cared about it.

The Sith ripped the boy's underwear releasing his half-erection.

"Don't you want?" Vader stroked the boy's cock. "Are you sure?" The boy shuddered when Vader has brought him to the fullness. "Yes you want! You still wishing me the same way as before, but now you are afraid to admit it. Obi-Wan did some brainwash on you."

"You are a murderous monster!" Luke yelled. "I don't want you! I don't want!"

'I cannot want you!' The boy thought through his tears.

Vader walked away a few steps from boy, but he continued staring at him.

"You are mine!" The tone of the Sith's voice was warm and brutal. "MINE! And nothing that Obi-Wan has said will change it!"

Vader used the Force to hold the boy on the bed. The young was unable to move, he was completely defenseless before the Dark Lord.

"What are you going to do with me?" Luke asked alarmed, but the only answer he received were invisible fingers mapping his bare skin. "What are you doing?" The boy asked trembling, because he was seeing Vader a few meters away of him, but even then the Sith was touching him. 'Gods, the Force... he's using the Force... but it's totally profane... a sacrilege...' Thought the boy terrified seeing and feeling Vader use and abuse of the Force.

Vader said nothing, he just kept his outstretched hand while he used the Force to touch the boy, his intention was drives him completely crazy, vulnerable and at the mercy of his desires.

Luke has felt invisible fingers dragging on his belly, they went down slowly toward his cock and the boy instinctively spread his legs desperate for more of that sensation.

"Oh... n-n-no!" The boy groaned feeling the Force exerted by the Sith caress his cock. "S-s-s-stop it... I c... I can't! N-no... no I... can't..."

"Yes you can..." The tone of Dark Lord's voice seemed honey, so seductive and delicious. "...and want it!"

Luke felt an invisible finger caress his entrance and moaned shamelessly. 'No... I'm weak! I've failed... Father forgive me, please forgive me... I can't resist him...' Thick tears rolled down by the boy's beautiful face, he was crying with guilt and shame and moaning with pleasure as a wanton whore.

The invisible finger has penetrated him, there was no pain just a mind-blowing pleasure. Vader began to caress mercilessly the Luke's prostate, while he used the Force to choke him lightly. The boy had increasingly violent spasms and moaned and cried in a strangled voice begging for the Sith did not stop. The boy could not think rationally, the whole universe was reduced to that room somewhere in the Super Star Destroyer.

The young's fingers has dug into the mattress as his body arched of pure pleasure, his skin was shivering, hot and humid with sweat, his breathing was heavy, and the slight contrition that the Sith exerted on his throat only added to the lust of the boy.

"Beautiful!" Vader said ecstatic. "I know you can't deny me nothing... you belong to me, Luke! And nothing and no one can take you away from me!" With the Force he gave a violent push on the boy's prostate pulling from him a strangled cry. "C'mon, Luke... cum for me!"

"N-n-no..." The boy has tried to resist. "N-ooooooh... no!" But even trying not to reach the orgasm, he could not hold it. "Ooohhh..." he came with a scream, arching his back and grabbing the sheets, his semen was splashed across his belly and chest in thick creamy jets. Luke reached his orgasm without any physical hand has touched him, it was a sacrilege to the Force... a delicious and profane sacrilege.

"You cannot resist me! Every time you fight against your desires, you will be defeated, because you want me more than anything in this universe! I know it! I've been in your mind!" Vader said leaving the boy alone in the room.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo~

Luke sat on the bed feeling the most sinful creature in the galaxy.' He is my weakness... Father forgive me, I cannot resist... forgive me for allow Vader take me so easily.' The child put his face in his hands and wept uncontrollably. After a while, Luke got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get rid of all that sticky semen, when he returned to the bedroom a pale golden protocol droid has entered.

"I am E-3PO, I was assigned by Lord Vader to stay at your disposal." The droid calmly said, in fact he had been assigned to watch over the boy so that he did not try to do something dangerous in the intuited to escape and ended up get hurt. ~ If in case the boy get out of my room did not let Troopers hurt him thinking he is an intruder!~ were the Sith Lord's orders. "I've brought you clothes and lunch."

"Thank you." Luke thanked picking up the clothes and dressing. The clothes were only a white underwear, a gray pajamas and simple slippers.

The droid did not mind with Luke's presence, he just put the lunch on the sideboard and began to clean up the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked the droid in an arrogant tone raising the sheet.

Luke blushed violently and only began to look at his own feet.

"I'm sorry." The boy said softly.

The robot ignored the child the rest of the time he remained in the room putting everything in order, then he left leaving Luke alone again.

"Ben... Ben, please... please I need your help." The boy whispered sitting on the bed.

The old Jedi appeared soon, sitting on the bed beside the boy.

"Ben, I'm so sorry... do you know... do you know what he did to me... and I could not do anything to stop him." Luke whispered hugging his own body.

"What Vader did... use the Force this way, is an abomination, but what to expect from a Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan said indignantly. "Luke, listen to me!" The old Jedi stared at the boy with a concern countenance. "You have to fight against your weakness by Vader, this will take you to the Dark Side, and it is exactly what he wants... he wants to drag you to the dark life that he lives. Please, Luke, fight against your desire for this corrupted man."

The Jedi disappeared leaving Luke even more confused, how to fight against Vader influence? The Sith exerts almost a spell on the boy, how to fight this animalistic desire that creeps by Luke's skin like fire? "Daddy... help me. Help me, please. Why don't you come to me like Ben do? I need your advice..."

~ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo~

Darth Vader was on the Star Destroyer bridge when he felt a flow of angst, despair, sadness and fear coming from Luke. 'Our bond... I can feel everything that Luke feels...' Vader had noticed that something much more than the beauty and the Force had attracted him to the boy, something deeper and greater, but what?

The Sith Lord remained silent staring at the deep emptiness of space as he tried to understand what he really felt for the boy who now was in his room... on his bed... 'Desire? This is obvious! I wish the boy with all my might! Possessiveness? Also! He is mine, and no one not even the Emperor you will take him from me. But I also feel... love? No! Not that! Why would I love this boy?"

Vader turned to face the busy officers on the bridge and his attention was instantly directed to Admiral Ozzel. 'Bastard...' The Sith knew it was jealousy. 'Any error yours, and I'll send you to hell!'

'I need you here... please!' Luke practically shouted in Vader's mind in an anguished voice.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo~

'I need you here... please!' Luke could not stop thinking about Anakin, begging to him appear as Obi-Wan always did.

The bedroom door opened, and by it the Luke's nightmares and dreams has entered... Vader walked slowly to the child cowered amid the silk sheets.

"No... please, my Lord, I... I can't! Please, leave me alone." Luke pleaded kneeling on the bed. "Don't torment me more... I beg you."

"I feel your angst, your fear, the conflict that exists within you, child." Vader sat on the bed and began to stroke the boy's face. "Listen to me!" The Sith held the boy's face forcing him to look at the display of his mask. "We are alive... you and me, your father and Obi-Wan don't! Do you want to martyrize yourself by a person you've never met?

"I haven't met him because you murdered him!" Luke replied trying to look defiant. "Just like you did with Ben!"

"Shhh..." Vader has put a finger on the boy's lips to silence him. "I know how you feel about me, Luke, you scream it through the Force..." The Dark Lord has achieved a red satin blindfold that was among the pillows. "You love me... no use wasting your time denying this fact, child!" The Sith put the blindfold on Luke's eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" The young man asked scared. Luke felt the oxygen concentration increase glaringly in the room.

"I'll play a bit with my little wanton blondie boy." Vader finally answered, but his voice was not metallized.

'Gods ... he took off his helmet and mask.'

Vader wanted to devour the boy's lips, and lick every centimeter of his tanned and smooth skin. "You smell delicious!" Purred the Sith rubbing his nose through boy's neck curve causing him chills. "I want to devour you..."

Luke didn't even have time to react; Vader grabbed him by the waist and gave him a wild kiss. The Sith's tongue violated the boy's mouth and began to map it, sometimes the older man bite and sucked his lower lip as he squeezed hard Luke's buttocks, making him moan and tremble. The boy had lost all his determination to fight against the Darth Vader's seduction, and he simply hung on the Dark Lord's neck, starting to return the kiss with the same hunger. When the Dark Lord finished, Luke was breathing hard, with red and swollen lips.

The Sith quickly took advantage and began to undress him. First taking off the t-shirt. Vader removed the piece and began to lick and suck the boy's pink nipples until they were hypersensitive. Luke was completely excited and sometimes he gripped Darth Vader's head begging to him does not stop to suck his nipples. Then the older man pulled the boy's pants and underwear, finishing undress him.

"I can't!" Luke returned to shrink attempting to hide his nakedness. "This is not right!"

"It is more than certain, my little one!" Vader gave him a wet kiss. "Let me prove it to you…" He sucked, bite and licked the boy's neck, then did the same with his chest and his belly. "My prize…" The Sith looked at the boy's erection dripping precum he snapped up it making Luke groan.

Luke was deprived of his vision which seemed to leave his other senses even more acute. The boy opened his legs, threw his head backwards and dug his nails into Vader's shoulders, the young man was completely crazy, a real treat for the Dark Lord. The Sith sucked his soft and pink cock head making the boy moan louder and louder, sometimes he drew entire length of the beautiful cock with his tongue and kissed his balls while groped Luke's firm buttocks and slid a finger through the entrance hidden there, but never penetrating him.

"Ooohh my Lord..." Luke moaned uncontrollably. "Please... please, stop it! Or I... I'm going to cum in your mouth!"

Vader has not stopped, contrariwise, he swallowed Luke down to the root and he began to work hard to bring the boy to orgasm. And it was not long for the older man's work be rewarded, the boy began to scream and have more violent spasms until he was flowing in thick creamy jets in the Sith's throat.

Luke was completely debauchee lying on the bed breathing heavily.

"I… I am so sorry my Lord…" The boy thought that Vader was angry because he has ejaculated in his mouth.

"Shhhhh..." The Sith covered Luke's mouth with his mouth and made the boy prove his own flavor. "That was the point"

"It was... it was amazing, my Lord." Luke was ecstatic. "I've never felt anything like this..."

Vader has taken another kiss on boy's beautiful lips and then pushed him to the ground and replaced his helmet and mask. Frightened by the attitude the boy flinched sitting on the cold floor.

"Take off your blindfold!" The Sith ordered and Luke obeyed. "I hope I have not hurt you, my beautiful boy."

"No, Sir!" The boy answered bowing to lick the Sith's boots.

Vader was surprised with such a show of submission. 'I have to explore this side of Luke's personality, because it is very exciting!' The boy was grabbed the by his hair and was forced to his knees between Vader's legs. He had his face rubbed against the Dark Lord's crotch.

The musky smell of Vader's sex was like a drug for the boy, Luke lost all his control, all the guilt, all the shame and just started biting and licking the Sith's crotch. Darth Vader has wasted no time, he opened his pants releasing his erection and rubbed it on the boy's face.

Luke rubbed his nose from the root to the top, inhaling the Vader's smell (musk, leather and something spicy). The boy did not know what to do, but his desire was to swallow that huge cock, so, shyly the boy has licked his own lips before to start spreading wet kisses by the reddish head.

"So beautiful..." Said the Sith fascinated with the sight of Luke kissing his cock so innocently 'How can he looks so angelic even with my cock in his mouth?'

Luke has backed with one arm against the Sith's thigh and with his free hand he wrapped the older man's cock which dripped precum in front of his face; and began to caress it slowly, his crystal blue eyes never left the display of Vader's mask. 'Is the boy teasing me? He knows I like to watch it!' The Dark Lord stroked the boy's face. The boy smiled angelically to the older man and so he began to draw with his tongue the vein that ran the full-length of the cock.

"Keep going... it is perfect" Vader encouraged him. The boy has needed no further encouragement, he simply held the base and snapped up the head of the Sith's cock as if it was a candy, starting to suck and sometimes lick. "Oohh... wanton boy!" He groaned; the machine that fed his lungs with oxygen began to work faster.

Completely hungry Luke sucked hard. "Let me help you." The Dark Lord held the boy's hair. "Relax your jaw!" He ordered and the young man promptly obeyed.

Vader began to push his cock in Luke's mouth, always being careful to not choke the boy. The boy leaned against the Sith's thighs and began to work in sync with the older man, sometimes he tried to swallow him to the root, but it was impossible for him.

The sight was intoxicating, Vader could not stop looking at his cock in and out of Luke's mouth, he was loving to fuck the Luke's beautiful mouth.

The boy did not stop sucking even when his mouth started to get sore, and soon he was rewarded for his efforts.

"Ohh... Luke..." Vader grabbed the boy's head and began to push harder, sometimes choking him. "Ohh..." The Sith reached the climax flooding the boy's mouth and Luke was quick to swallow much as he could of that warm and bitter liquid.

After suck up the last drop of pleasure from Vader, the young replaced him in his pants, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat on the Sith's lap.

"I already knew that your pretty little mouth would be wonderful." The older man said.

"Did you like it?" The boy asked shyly.

"Very very much!" Vader said caressing Luke's lips with his gloved fingers. With a wave of his hand, the Dark Lord made the room lights went out, and then he again pressurized the place and removed the mask. The Sith wrapped the boy in his arms and began to spread gentle kisses on his face. "I have to rest a while, child, It has a long time that I don't sleep. What do you think of us sleep together?"

"I'd love to, my lord!" Luke smiled and then kissed the Darth Vader's lips.

"Perfect! Come with me!" Vader adjusted the pillows on the bed so he could sleep half sitting (he could never sleep completely lying, because his life support made such act extremely uncomfortable). Luke snuggled his head on the Sith's lap and so they remained, Vader stroked the boy's hair and the boy kissed the older man's thighs until they fell asleep.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo~

When Luke woke up, Vader had already left, but the boy was not alone, Obi-Wan's flickering bluish figure was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him with a look of pity and disappointment.

"Ben, I..." Luke sat on the bed, but then he noticed that he was naked and quickly pulled the sheet to cover himself.

"I know, Luke!" Obi-Wan said disappointed. "You cannot resist him, is too much temptation." The old Jedi's tone was indicating sadness.

"I've tried... but... something in him attracts me. Something in him drives me crazy and I lose all my sense of morality." Luke buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Ben… I love him! I know I shouldn't, but I love him."

"Luke, this is not right!" Kenobi approached the boy. "Vader won't return your feelings! He's more machine than man. His mind is twisted and evil. He'll never love you!" Obi-Wan was speaking in pity tone. "You should not get close to him, you need to be trained and when your training is complete you will confront Vader."

"I can't do it, Ben!" The boy knelt on the bed. "I love him, I cannot kill him. I could never do it." Thick tears rolled down by the boy's beautiful face. "My father must feel ashamed of having a son like me… I make him so sad, so disappointed, because I tried to talk with him as I do with you, but he didn't answer me. I'm so sorry for everything, I'm so sorry for not being like my father… I wanted him to appear to me as you do, I wanted to hear his advice too. Ben, please ask him to come talk to me, I beg you."

"You have to get out of here, young one." Obi-Wan stood up trying not to show how disturbed he was feeling. "Your proximity with Darth Vader will only hurt you. You have feelings for him, and I swear to you, Vader will use them to manipulate you and drag you to the Dark Side. I'll help you. Use the Force, and you will be able to get out of this room and get out of this ship! And then, you finally will go to the Dagobah system, where you will be trained by Yoda, a Jedi Master.

Luke nodded and rose from the bed to put on his pajamas and put on his slippers. Part of the boy wanted to stay with Vader, stay loving him even though that love was unrequited, but another part of Luke wanted to flee and try to redeem himself to his father, and become a Jedi Knight.

"Use the Force, Luke. The Force is strong with you as it was with your father. Use the Force and you can escape." Obi-Wan has instructed the boy.

Then Luke closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the door, keeping his calm and controlled breathing.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Luke and the Darth Vader's seduction 05.

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

Warnings: Slash – Incest

This is just for fun; the Star Wars characters are not mine.

I don't have beta reader, if someone wants to help me I'll be very very happy.

Forgive my bad English. Maybe one day I'll be able to write in English as I write in Portuguese.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Then Luke closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the door, keeping his calm and controlled breathing.

"Focus... let the Force flow." Said Obi-Wan. Luke held out his hand toward the door and concentrated in open it. "Sit in lotus position in front of the door and meditate... Use the Force, Luke, and you'll get out of here." The boy did as instructed and after a while and a lot of effort the door was opened.

"I almost can't believe it..." Luke smiled seeing the door open. The boy got up and ran to the bed to catch his teddy bear (which still contained his father's lightsaber).

"Now comes the hard part, son!" Obi-Wan and Luke looked at the long hallway. "You have to get out without being seen or at least without being caught by the Troopers, I'll help you."

That was the first time that Luke would step out of that room, the young man thought for a moment looking at the hallway and deciding if it was really what he wanted. 'I don't have to want nothing!' The child thought to himself. 'My feelings... for more powerful and crushers which are... they should not be considered, I must be like my father was before Vader murders him! I must become a Jedi, even if it means spend the rest of my life suffering for a Sith Lord's love... I don't want to disappoint my father anymore...' The boy felt his eyes burn with tears, but he hold it.

"Use the Force to hide your presence, Luke." The Jedi Master has instructed the boy. "Try to stay calm and you'll be able to make nobody see you."

"Yes, Ben..." But that's easier said than done, Luke could not find the calm, the boy was afraid of being caught by the Troopers and be taken to Vader, only the gods know what the Sith Lord might do to him. The child was terrified.

Luke began to sneak through the halls.

"Do you think you can pilot any of those ships?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I... I think so, Ben!" Replied the boy. The young man hid between two pillars from a soldier who was passing.

After the soldier has passed the boy began to consider whether this idea of escape really would work. "I cannot be calm, Ben! How will I calm down? I'm trying to pass unnoticed in a Star Destroyer full of Imperials, dressed only in pajamas and slippers, even a blind man would notice me!"

"Luke, the Force power is much greater than all these things! You just need to let the fear go and concentrate yourself!" Obi-Wan said worried. 'I think it cannot work... Luke was never trained and he almost does not believe in the Force powers, he can feel it, but does not believe in its potential, this escape can become dangerous for him. Luke is not ready... however I need to get him out of here! With each passing day father and son go deep in a disgusting and unhealthy relationship.' Thought the Jedi. "Luke… you need to calm down!" Obi-Wan called, but Luke ignored him.

The boy came out from behind the pillar where he was hidden and began to attract the attention of the Trooper who was walking.

"Hey!" The soldier has shouted.

Luke immediately went in a fight with the soldier managing to take his blaster and hit him with several rifle butts. (He did not make a lot of noise, it was good, very very good). The boy knocked out the Trooper and then he began to remove his armor and dress up with it as soon as possible. Even before he was with his full armor, Luke started to walk (always with his teddy bear in his hand).

"Was brilliant, my boy!" Obi-Wan was satisfied. "Reckless, but brilliant!"

"Any ideas, Ben?" Luke asked placing the helmet, holding his teddy bear on the belt and adjusting the armor here and there.

"Act natural, as you're not knowing anything and keep going to the main hangar!" The Jedi said. 'Force… please make this boy get to the hangar, just a little more!" Obi-Wan thought to himself as he watched Luke walking toward the main hangar.

Luke was not so sure he wanted to escape, every step he approached the hangar his heart broken, his will was to return to the Vader's room and beg to the Sith forgive him for run away. But he had to follow his path, his love for Vader would have to be hidden, masked and buried deep in his soul, the boy had to follow his father's footsteps and become a Jedi, and Jedi have to renounce the emotional attachment and love, everything in the name of a greater good.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

E-3PO returned to Lord Vader's room, carrying the breakfast for the young Sith's guest and found an empty room.

"How the boy managed to get out?" Wondered the droid almost having a dead short. "I have to find him before he does something stupid and hurt himself... and so... Lord Vader will make me to pieces... Oh dear, I'll be scrapped!" He dropped the tray and ran out the room (as he could) searching for Luke.

"Where is the boy?" E-3PO walked as quickly as possible through the halls looking for Luke.

That's when the droid has found an agglomerate of Troopers around a semi-naked and disoriented soldier sitting on the floor.

"We have an intruder!" The soldier said. "He caught me off guard stole my armor and my blaster! We must to find him!"

'Oh no... I must to find the little boy before the Troopers find him. If the boy gets hurt Lord Vader will destroy me.' E-3PO has thought stopping beside the Stormtroopers.

E-3PO saw the soldiers notifying their superiors about the Executor invasion and then, everyone started to look for the intruder.

"Probably it's a Rebel Alliance member, with the aim of sabotage the Lord Vader's ship." The droid heard Admiral Ozzel telling to the Troopers via the communicator.

"Must we notify Lord Vader, sir?" Asked the soldier holding the communicator.

"Not yet! Lord Vader is his meditation chamber and should not be disturbed because we have a rat walking in our hallways!" Ozzel said. "Find the intruder and take him to the detention block, I want interrogate him and find out how he came into the Destroyer.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

"Are we there yet, Ben?" The child asked.

"Not yet, son, we're almost there!" Truly, they were almost there, but Luke was approached by six Troopers. "It seems that Force wants Luke to stay here with... Vader... n-no... no, it is a mistake, I must be misinterpreting! Why would the Force wish these two stay together? The relationship they have is a sick obsession, an abomination!" The old Jedi wondered silently watching Luke be surrounded.

"What's your identification, Trooper?" Asked the Trooper pointing the blaster to Luke. "Remove your helmet and introduce yourself!"

'What have denounced me, Ben?' Luke asked nervously.

'Your height, my boy! You're a little short for a Stormtrooper and unfortunately the stuffed toy also causes suspicion!' Replied the old Jedi.

Luke looked around seeing that he was surrounded, but he would not surrender himself without a fight. The boy pulled the blaster and started to shoot at everyone and everything.

"Luke... Luke... listen to me!" Obi-Wan almost screamed through Force. " Stop or they will kill you! Don't fight!"

Too late... Luke had been shot on his thigh, the boy tried to escape staggering, but ended up falling, right there he was handcuffed and had the helmet ripped off.

"Fucking rebel scum!" One of the troopers cursed grabbing the boy by the arm and placing him on foot, even if it makes him cries of pain. "Shut up and walk!" Without other choice, Luke obeyed and tried to remain silent while the soldiers had led him.

His leg seemed to be on fire, tears have rolled down his cheeks, the pain was lancinating, and be forced to walk just has made everything worse. The soldiers made fun from the boy and sometimes they were doing him walk even faster, just to hear him scream, cry and beg them to be slower, to stop.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked the frightened boy after noting he would not be taken to Vader's quarters.

"Where people of your ilk should stay, brat!" Answered the Trooper who was dragging Luke by the halls. "Admiral, we find the intruder! It is a human, age ranging from 17 to 19 years." He contacted Ozzel via communicator.

"Good!" Ozzel answered. "I'm on my way to the detention block, bring him to me!"

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

E-3PO took the teddy bear that Luke had dropped and began to chase the Troopers.

"Stop it... your brutes!" He has shouted. "This is a mistake! Leave the boy, he's no rebel!"

" Shut up, bucket of bolts!" The Trooper who was holding Luke's right arm, shouted pushing E-3PO. "We're following Admiral Ozzel's orders, who do you think you are to contradict him?"

Seeing that he could not make the Troopers change their mind, the droid has turned around, and went to find who really had authority.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke was stripped from the armor, thrown on the floor of the first cell of the detention block only in his underwear.

"Let's see what we have here!" Said Ozzel theatrically sitting cross-legged on a steel chair. "Get him up! I wanna see the face of this fucking rebel." He ordered, and the Troopers promptly obeyed. "I don't believe it!" The Almirante has laughed. "You?"

The boy's eyes widened as he recognized Ozzel, his first customer in Madame Samantha's brothel, the customer that he punched to the knockout.

"So, are you part of the Rebel Alliance?" Ozzel scoffed. "That was why you decided to work with Samantha? To spy! You rebels have managed to discover that I frequent such place and then made that mediocre plan!"

"No..." Luke was completely terrified, he did not know what to say and did not even know from where Ozzel was pulling all those ideas. "I have nothing with rebels, I..."

"C'mon boy, no use lying!" The Almirante stood up, grabbed Luke by his hair and dragged him to the chair. "Sit down!" He has ordered. "Tie up with tape his arms on the chair!" He said to the Troopers who promptly obeyed and the boy was tied on the chair. "Now we will have a man to man talk!" Ozzel stooped so that his eyes were on Luke's level. "How'd you get in here?"

'Gods, what do I do?' Luke asked terrified looking from side to side. Instinctively the boy shook his head, because he really didn't know how he had entered into the Star Destroyer, he had no idea how Vader had brought him on board. 'The Force... he used the Force to pass unnoticed with me! That's what Obi-Wan tried to teach me, but I failed!'

"Aren't going to answer?" Ozzel shoved his index finger into the wound on Luke's thigh.

The child shouted desperately struggling trying to release himself, but all he managed was do Ozzel laugh morbidly.

"I'll ask again..." The Almirante has approached his face to Luke. "How'd you get in?"

"Lord Vader..." Luke has answered. "He has brought me on board!"

"Did you hear that boys?" Ozzel mocked looking at the soldiers who remained standing at the cell door. "Of course, Lord Vader has brought you on board... and this morning Lord Vader and I took tea and has played with dolls." He shoved his finger in Luke's wound again, but this time he twisted it making the boy scream and squirm. "Do you think I'm kidding, boy?"

"I'm not lying, Sir!" Luke said, his voice was choked by tears. "Ask him!"

"Do you think I'll bother the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet with your nonsense, brat?" Ozzel pulled a small knife from inside of his boot. "Will you stop with your jokes and will tell me how'd you get in Executor, even if I have to turn you into a sieve!" Ozzel did not wait for Luke to say anything, he just stuck the knife on the back from the boy's right hand making it pass through his flesh to the other side.

Luke' scream was full of agony, and was agony he had sent through the Force.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Vader was still sitting in his Stasis Chamber, but it was open when a sharp and terrible pain invaded his mind, he gripped the arms of his chair hard enough to leave marks of his fingers on the metal.

"Luke?" The Sith felt the excruciating pain invade his mind again, he had to block the child so he could think rationally.

"My Lord! My Lord! Oh dear…" E-3PO came running into the room. "Luke left the room and was captured by the Stormtroopers, they didn't hear me when I've said that the child is not a rebel, because they are under the Admiral Ozzel's orders...

Vader got up and covered the droid's mouth with his hand interrupting him, the Sith Lord didn't need another word, he simply walked through the hallways, following Luke's Force signature that was getting weaker. E-3PO has stood stopped amazed, but quickly began to follow his master.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Luke already had several holes on both hands and cuts on his chest, forearms and thighs when Captain Piett came into the detention cell.

"Admiral Ozzel..." Piett called, looking away from the pool of blood formed around Luke. "I've investigated all the ships from the hangar and its registrations, there is no abnormality, there's no way this intruder have entered here without the help of someone inside.

"Someone from the Empire?" The Almirante gave a sneer and turned his attention to Luke again. "I'm going to reformulate my question. Who helped you to get here? I'm going to count to three and then I'll start to amputate one of your hands. One... Two..."

"I've told you!" Luke yelled desperately, his throat seemed to be in raw flesh from screaming.

Ozzel paid no attention and simply began to slowly cut Luke's right hand, the boy was struggling and screaming while the knife slowly slid for his flesh making the amputation even more agonizing.

"Sir, he's just a boy..." Piett interrupted his superior before he got to the boy's wrist bones. "We have more effective methods... let us use drugs and the boy will speak."

"Are you questioning my methods, Captain Piett?" The Admiral asked with false calm.

\- No, Sir. – Piett answered resignedly.

When Ozzel would return to the of Luke's hand amputation, Vader has walked into the cell.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vader asked, it was when he saw the little boy drenched in blood, tied up and sitting on a chair already losing his consciousness. "Luke..." The Sith knelt on the floor in front of the boy and began to caress his face trying in vain to bring him back to consciousness. "Come on, my boy, talk with me!" He released the tape from the boy's wrists and began to examine his injuries.

Ozzel has turned livid to find out that the boy was the whole time telling the truth.

"Oh my goodness!" E-3PO said to see Luke's condition.

"You!" Vader walked over to Ozzel. "What possessed you to do that to him? Didn't he tell you that I've brought him here?"

"Yes, Lord Vader, but I thought..."

"You don't have to think, you should have gone to call me immediately to verify if the story was true or not!" The Sith was boiling with rage.

Two Troopers ran to the detention block door because of his superiors and of the uproar that was happening there.

"E-3PO!" Vader called. "Get Luke out of here! You two, help him!" The Sith ordered the troopers who had just arrived.

"Careful with him!" E-3PO said to the Troopers. "We have to take him to the ward." The two soldiers came out carrying Luke hastily followed by E-3PO.

Vader grabbed Ozzel by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I know why you did it to the boy! I can see it in your mind!" The Sith tightened the man's throat.

"I... m so sorry, my Lord!" The Admiral's voice was squeaky. "I swear... It won't happen again... I promise..."

"Truly... It won't happen again!" Vader tightened until he heard the sound of Ozzel's neck break. The Sith threw the Admiral against the wall as if he were an any rag and then turned to cell exit where the Troopers who had brought Luke under the Ozzel orders were frozen staring at him. The Dark Lord just gestured with his hand and men fell kneeling on the cell floor, completely unable to carry oxygen to their lungs.

In a few moments the soldiers have died.

"You are in command now, Admiral Piett!" Vader said before leave.

Piett stood a moment looking at the Ozzel's corpse lying on the ground with his neck twisted at a disturbing angle, the newly promoted Admiral shifted his gaze to the dead soldiers on the cell door, and then he left the place.

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

Vader entered in the ward and there he found Luke in a Bacta Tank.

"How is he doing?" The Sith asked getting closer to the tank.

"He has lost a lot of blood, but he will be fine soon, Lord Vader." The doctor said.

Darth Vader then grabbed a chair and sat down to watch the boy's treatment, what left the Doctor somewhat uncomfortable (obviously the poor man was afraid to make a mistake and be the subject of the Sith's anger).

~oooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooo~

When Luke opened his eyes he instinctively began to struggle desperately inside the tank. The boy could not assimilate the reality and so he believed to be in some torture instrument of Ozzel. "He will kill me." Thought the boy terrified.

"Oh dear... I'll have to increase the dose of sedatives or he will get hurt." The doctor rushed to the Bacta Tank.

'Luke...' Vader touched the boy's mind through the powerful bond that existed between them, but the boy continued to struggle inside the tank. 'Luke...' He stroked the boy's mind again.

'Lord Vader...' Luke stopped struggling and looked directly at the Sith that was next to the tank.

'Yes, my boy... calm down, I'm here!' Vader touched the tank and Luke put his hand on the Sith's palm looking for the powerful older man's touch, even if he couldn't feel him through the glass.

'I... I'm so sorry, my Lord!' Luke has sent. 'Forgive me for run away, I'm so so s…'

'We'll talk about it at another time!' Said the Sith Lord. 'For now you must to heal your injuries!'

After that, everything became a blur in the child's mind, he woke up lying on a med-bed with Vader sitting next to him.

"My Lord..." Luke threw himself into the older man's arms and kissed the part of the mask corresponding to the Sith's mouth. "I'm ssorry..."

The doctor who was accompanied by his droid in the checking the last of Luke exams simply turned his back on the surreal scene.

'This is not the time or the place to discuss this issue!' Vader said through their connection. 'Let's talk about it when we're in my room.'

"I'm already releasing the boy, Lord Vader." The doctor approached trying not to look directly at Luke and Vader. "You won't stay with any sequel, young one."

"T-thank you Doctor." Luke thanked with a shy smile.

E-3PO has entered in the ward with clean black pants, a t-shirt of the same color and a pair of boots for Luke. The boy picked up the clothes and dressed.

"E-3PO, take Luke to my room, I have some tasks." Ordered the Sith, he needed to have a conversation with the doctor.

"Yes, my Lord." The droid answered promptly.

'I'll join you soon.' Vader has sent to Luke by the their link.

Luke and E-3PO came out toward the Sith's bedroom, leaving the Dark Lord alone with the Doctor.

"Listen carefully what I have to tell you, Dr. Sen!" Vader has walked to the doctor. "I have no reason to harm you, You took good care of Luke, did an excellent job, I really don't want to destroy you, but if a word about my relationship with this boy "escape" I'll be obliged to do it, are we in agreement?"

"Y-yes, of course, my Lord!" The doctor nodded trembling.

"Good!" Vader left the ward.


End file.
